Sasori's Birthday Bundle
by Happii Haden
Summary: Eight days. Eight chapters. Eight individual birthday stories. Eight Sasoris to celebrate eight birthdays. From birthday wishes to birthday dishes, follow along as we dedicate the next eight days to a beautiful, fictional character. /Various themes and ratings apply/
1. 01 - The Wish

And we begin!

WARNING: Smol beans, costumed animals that scare children, and baby smooches

Rated: K

Word Count: 4818

Naruto © Kishimoto

Story © Happii Haden

* * *

It was almost Sasori's tenth birthday and he already couldn't wait for it to be over. As he got older each year, he started to realize he disliked having a birthday party. His stupid parents never listened to him about his wishes. They always did the opposite of what he wanted. A recommendation to an amusement park turned into a party at a regular old boring park, a restaurant party always landed him at home, and when he suggested having a party at home they had the nerve to send him to some dumb kiddy restaurant arcade! That's what they had exactly done this time. Sasori just wanted to have a small get together at home, but his parents insisted that stupid run-down joint called Akatsuki's Pizza Fun-Land. Worst of all, they wanted him to invite his whole class too!

Sasori was reluctant to invite his classmates, but it wasn't like he had a choice. Even if he didn't invite the other kids, he knew his parents would send out invitations anyways. It sucked that his mom was head of PTA. Just when the redhead thought it couldn't get any worse, his mom had to go and prove him wrong.

There was this kid. He was Sasori's neighbor and was dubbed the smelly kid. All the other kids on the block always made fun of and teased his small blond neighbor. Sasori didn't exactly make fun of the kid, but he knew that it would bring down his reputation if he ever talked to the kid. The redhead couldn't blame the neighborhood kids though. The blond had it coming. His hair was long and tangled all the time. It seemed he never took a bath cause he always smelled like garbage. Heck, Sasori was sure the kid never brushed his teeth either! Not like he'd actually know - he hadn't ever talked to him.

Aside from his unruly looks, the blond was also a complete weirdo. Everyday after school, the kid would run to his back yard and throw his backpack to the ground emptying out all of it's contents - which contained only a folder of homework, a notepad, a pack of crayons, and sometimes snacks stolen from the canteen. He'd set up his stuff and do his homework on the ground. The kid practically lived outside. He even used the bathroom outside behind the shed. The grossest thing of all was when the blond would disappear into his shed and come back out with a jar of worms. The blond would dump the whole jar out onto the ground on a piece of paper and _play_ with the creatures. Sasori cringed every time the kid would eat a snack with his wormy, grubby hands.

This kid was the kid Sasori's mother made him invite to his birthday party. Absolutely the worst. "But mooooom," the redhead whined, stomping his little foot. "I don't wanna invite him! He'll embarrass me!"

His mother shook her head and scolded her son, "Deidara is a nice boy."

"Buuuut moooom, he's the smelly kid! Everyone is gonna laugh at me- ow! Mom!" Sasori whined again as his mother pinched his ear.

"Sasori Akasuna," his mother scowled, "you know better. We do not call other people smelly! Now go over there and give him the invitation or else you won't have a birthday at all!"

Groaning the little redhead snatched the forgotten invitation from the table and marched out the door with a huff. So, the day before his party, Sasori left the safety of his home to go give the smelly kid an invitation. He exited through his backdoor, praying that nobody would see him. He gripped the envelope in his now sweaty hands. The only thing that divided their yards was a broken chain linked fence. There the blond was with his notepad, crayons, and worms. Sasori frowned and shoved the envelope in his pocket with his hands, approaching the kid.

"Uh… Deidara, right?" he muttered.

At the sound of his name, the blond turned sharply his tangled hair nearly whipping Sasori in the face. "Un?"

Sasori blinked, "Un…?"

"Un!" the boy sprung up and stuck his dirty hand out for Sasori to shake. "I'm Deidara!"

The redhead looked at the hand and extended his sleeve further down so that it covered his hand. He reluctantly shook the boy's smaller hand. "Look, kid, my mom-"

"What's your name?" the boy- er, Deidara interrupted with a sweet, goofy grin.

Sasori paused, staring at the blond. It seemed that this kid had no manners and Sasori couldn't help but notice that the boy's front teeth were gapped. This really did not help Deidara's appearance. "Sasori…" he finally answered.

The boy's blue eyes lit up. "That's such a cool name, un! Mine's really dumb, but- but hey, do you wanna play!? Today's the worm race and it's the finallys!"

Sasori shook his head, "You mean the finale? Uh, look, I'd love to play with you, but I have to eat dinner soon." It was kind of a lie. Dinner wasn't until five, but he didn't want to stay any longer than he needed to.

"Oh…" the feeling of dejection was evident on the boy's face.

"Yeah, but.. Uh…" Sasori pulled the envelope out and shoved it toward the disheveled blond. "Here, it's for tomorrow… my birthday party. You don't have to get me anything or even come if you don't want to. My mom just-"

"Whoa!" It didn't take much for the blond to smile widely again. "It… It even has my name on it, un! I can go to your party, really?! I'll ask my mama! Oh, wow, this is so cool, un!"

Sasori nearly screamed when the blond pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Deidara practically screamed in his ear.

The redhead cringed and awkwardly returned the hug. "Uh… yeah, look I gotta go."

Deidara pulled away, grin so wide that his cheeks probably hurt. "Un! I'll see ya tomorrow! I'll make sure to get you something super cool!"

Sasori nodded and quickly ran off to his house, feeling the need to bathe. He looked down at his clothes and found no traces of dirt or anything unclean, but he still could feel the germ crawling under his skin. With Deidara invited his mother would be happy, but now he was going to be the laughingstock at school. Tomorrow was going to be awful.

It only seemed to get worse for Sasori. November 8th was supposed to be an exciting day, but all the redhead felt was dread. He had to wake up early and get ready for his birthday party. This included getting thrown in something nice and combing his hair neatly. Sasori was not a morning kind of guy, so when his mother came bursting in at nine in the morning on a weekend the little boy couldn't help but put up a fuss. While eating breakfast he found out devastating news. They would have take Deidara to and from his party. That meant he had to arrive at his party with the smelly kid. As if inviting him wasn't enough, now everyone would think he liked the smelly kid! This was going to be the worst birthday ever.

When it was about time to go, his mom made him run over and pick Deidara up. Sasori was sure to be discreet. Thinking that the blond kid would be outside, he checked the backyard first. Unfortunately for him, it seemed that he wasn't outside. This meant that he'd have to go to the kid's door and possibly inside. Knowing that it wouldn't be very proper to knock at the backdoor, Sasori trudged up to his neighbor's porch hoping no one would see. Thanks to the enclosed porch, the redhead felt a little better. There was a smaller chance that someone would see him and heck, maybe Deidara could actually take them out the backdoor and they could make their escape quickly without any witnesses! That sounded like a really good plan to Sasori although it meant actually going inside the smelly kid's house…

With a shaky fist, he knocked lightly at the door. At first no one answered, so he knocked louder. He could hear a faint noise coming from within. Pressing an ear to the wooden door, he tried to hear the sound more clearly. It was… yelling? Or perhaps it was just really loud music? He knew his neighbors were loud and often played really loud music at night. His mother made the comment about them loving to party and neglecting their child - whatever that meant. Giving up on trying to hear the noise, he knocked even louder and longer until finally he almost whacked a pretty blond in the face.

"Wah, sorry!" he said as the blond ducked away from his fist. "I'm here for…" Sasori stopped as he caught a good look at the person he nearly punched. Long blond hair was neatly brushed and fixed up with a shiny red ribbon. His skin was blemish free aside from the occasional band aids and free of dirt. What caught Sasori's attention the most was the fact that this kid - this _boy_ was wearing a long sleeved dress and matching flats. "Deidara…?"

The blond boy smiled, "Awh man! You recognize me, huh? Must mean it didn't work, un."

"What… didn't work?" Sasori asked slowly, still shocked.

"My disguise!" the boy pouted.

Sasori furrowed his tiny eyebrows. Why would Deidara need a disguise?

The blond rubbed his nose and sniffled a little, "I figured you might not wanna show up with the smelly kid, un. So, I let my mama dress me up in something pretty like she always wants to. Daddy got mad and said I looked like a girl, but that's okey! If I look like a girl, people won't know you invited me, un!"

The redhead stared at the boy in a dress. The kid actually knew that other kids call him smelly… and he also knew that Sasori really didn't want to invite him. Now Sasori felt kinda bad for the blond. "You didn't really have to…"

"Is it time for the party?" the blond asked, bringing Sasori's memory back to him.

Sasori could only nod.

Deidara smiled, "Cool! Let me get your present really quick! You can come in if you want!"

The redhead stepped in the blond's house as he ran out of his sight, dress fluttering about. Sasori looked around. He was in the living room, but it wasn't anything like his at home. It was a lot dirtier with trash scattered about. They also had a smaller TV and two large tattered couches. No wonder Deidara liked it outside better. Sasori couldn't help but wonder what the blond's room looked like. Was it trashed too? Maybe littered with worms and broken crayons? Dirt pictures smothered all over the walls? The redhead didn't have much time to ponder as he heard Deidara come running down the stairs.

"Okey dokey! I got it right here." Deidara smiled, holding a neatly rolled up piece of paper.

Sasori raised an eyebrow, but didn't question it. Instead he escorted Deidara out of his house and to his own. When they reached the redhead's house, his mother cooed at the smaller blond. Apparently it wasn't weird that this small _boy_ was wearing a dress. Sasori knew one thing - no matter how much his mom found Deidara pretty, Sasori would never ever wear a dress. Sliding their coats on and properly tying their shoes, Sasori and his family occupied their van, Deidara included. The dress wearing boy sat in the backseat next to Sasori, holding onto his gift to the redhead tightly. Examining the blond, Sasori had to admit that the boy cleaned up nice and actually managed to look pretty. It wasn't entirely the dress that made the blond pretty, the boy just had a really nice face and hair. When the boy caught him staring, Deidara gave him a shy grin. Sasori flushed and snapped his head around to face the window. It wasn't like he actually liked that stupid smelly kid!

Once they arrived at the pizza-arcade, Sasori found that they were the first to arrive. His fear of his classmates seeing him arrive with Deidara was long gone. That one was problem taken care of. Now of course, he knew that the boy would have to sit with them during the actual party, so he was sure he'd get some weird looks. He'd deal with that when the time came. For now he just had to wait for his guests to arrive. He hated that part the most - waiting. Luckily, while he waited his mother granted him a few coins to play some games and time to play on the indoor playground. Behind him, Deidara followed like an obedient puppy. This irked the redhead and made his eye twitch, so when they were far away enough he turned to the blond. "You don't have to follow me, you know? You can go play whatever game you want."

Deidara frowned, "But…" he paused seemingly embarrassed, "I don't know how to play most of these games…" The last part was muttered quietly.

Sasori sighed and grabbed the blond's wrist. At the sudden contact, Deidara jerked away surprising Sasori. The redhead looked at the blond with wide eyes.

"S-Sorry, you scared me, un."

Yep. This kid was definitely a weirdo. "Okey… uh, sorry. Well, follow me and I'll show you a fun game." He gestured for the boy to follow him again and showed him the way to an easy game. A simple game of whack-a-bijuu. "You take a token and put it in here," Sasori instructed. "Then the game starts. See how these little monsters pop up? Well you take this cursed mallet and whack them with it. Like this," he stated, popping a shukaku on the head. It made a tiny roar and slunk down in defeat. "Here." Sasori gently grabbed Deidara's hand and made it hold onto the fake hammer. "Now, just…" Their two hands jolted and whacked another bijuu on it's poor head. Sasori let go and Deidara looked up at him with a red face. "What? Go on and give it a try."

"L-Like this…?" he stuttered nervously as he lightly hit a kyuubi.

Sasori shook his head, "You gotta hit it harder so that it goes down."

Deidara frowned, "But they're so cute, un… I don't want to hurt them."

"Yeah, but they're monsters," the little redhead scoffed as it was obvious. "They hurt people all the time. Monsters deserved to be hurt."

"That doesn't make much sense…"

Sasori rolled his eyes. He just wanted to go play already. In fact, he could see some of his classmates in line at the front door. He needed to hurry this up. "Haven't you ever been hurt by someone before? Just pretend it's them and give them a big whack on their head."

Deidara bit his lip and watched as the game ended. Reaching into his cup, kindly provided by Sasori's mother, and put in another token. The game started again and this time, Deidara took on a powerful strike to a bijuu's head.

"See, I knew you had it in you," Sasori smirked. "I'm going to go play some games on my own. My mom will come and get us when it's time to start the party." The boy waited for Deidara to reply, but it seemed he was caught up in the game at the moment. A look of concentration was etched onto his face. "Alright…" the redhead muttered, slowly walking away.

Despite this being probably the worst party ever, Sasori was surprisingly having a good time. He could stand some of his classmates after all. Specifically his much taller classmate Kakuzu and the quiet Itachi. Those two weren't the worst and Sasori could at least stand to talk to them. When both of his "friends" arrived, he hung out with them up until it was time for his party. That was the plan anyways. Sasori was just starting to have a good time too. Then he saw _it_. He hadn't been aware of the fact that there was live-action characters. Sure he had seen the animatronics before the workers closed the curtains on the stage. However, people in giant furry costumes were just the worst. Sure, he knew that it was a just a worker stuffed in a hot suit, but something about how they looked terrified Sasori and because it was his birthday, he knew they'd try to talk to him. He didn't and wouldn't let that happen. Looking for a means of escape, Sasori excused himself from his friends. "I have to go to the bathroom," he lied.

He seemingly ran off to the bathrooms until he was out of his friends sights. Just as he was about to hide there, one of those costumed freaks saw him and started waddling over to him. Sasori nearly shrieked. Instead, being the manliest ten year old he could be, he ran around the giant bijuu going as far as to push the weirdo in his haste. Desperately, the redhead searched for a place to hide. His whole world seemed to be spinning - kids and giant characters suffocating him. In the distance there was one safe place. The playground tubes. He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him until he reached the tunnel that only led up and up until you finally decided to slide down. Sasori however planned on staying up there. Forget his birthday party - he just wanted to go home already. Why did they have to chose this place of all places?

It was only ten minutes until the party was supposed to start and Sasori's mother was in a fret. Her husband desperately was trying to calm and assure his wife that their son was not missing and was just probably still running around playing a game or something.

"We'll have to cancel the party and call in a search and rescue!" the redhead's mother stressed. "I've asked like ten workers if they've seen him and they all haven't! How could you miss him!? He has flaming red hair for christ's sake!"

"Darling," Sasori's father sighed, "I talked to some of the guests and they said he went to the bathroom a few minutes ago. Maybe he's just having some trouble…"

Deidara, who was sitting on the floor next to the tables, frowned. He didn't understand why everyone was throwing a big fit. It's not like Sasori had gone far. In fact, just earlier he had seen him poke his head up to view through the big orb at the end of the tunnels that hung high in the air. It wasn't as if he was trying that hard to hide - even Deidara knew better hiding places! He gave his candy ring prize another thoughtful lick, nibbling a bit on the corner. Perhaps he should tell the redhead that his mom was upset…

Up in the tubes Sasori felt safe. Those freaky costumed weirdos couldn't fit in the tubes! Sighing, the redhead leaned against the plastic walls. He had saw his family earlier - his mother seemed upset, but he was sure it was over nothing. Just when he thought he'd get some true peace, some kid came stampeding on all fours toward him. "Hey kid, beat it. I was here first," Sasori hissed.

"That's not very nice, un…" a familiar voice muttered.

Sasori blinked and looked over in shock. No way! Somebody actually found him!? "What do you want?" the redhead humphed.

Deidara squirmed up right and sat close next to the redhead. "What're ya doing up here?" he asked, completely ignoring Sasori's question.

"Hiding.." the redhead informed the boy. "Now go away and let me hide by myself."

"Yeah right," Deidara laughed. "This hiding spot isn't very good at all! Besides, your mama is worried about you. You should go down there."

"N-No way!" Sasori snapped. No way he'd go down there when there was those stupid mascots still roaming about.

The blond pouted, "How come?"

The redhead pressed his lips thin. He was not telling the smelly kid he was afraid of the mascots.

Deidara held out his hand, candy ring barely clinging onto his skinny fingers.

Sasori raised an eyebrow at the gesture, slightly disgusted and kind of curious. "Uh…"

"I won this, un."

"Okey…?" Sasori was still very confused.

Deidara brought his hand back and nibbled on the candy again. "Because you showed me how to play that game. I-I tried to save this prize for you, but it looked so yummy s-so I took a few licks, un. A-And it's really really good."

Sasori huffed, "I don't know what you're trying to say…"

"I think you're super cool and I like you a lot, un. S-So I'm trying to ch-cheer you up, cause I know what it feels like," the boy fumbled with his words.

"What're you-"

Deidara finally looked at Sasori with his visible blue eye. "You're hiding cause you got scared, right?"

"Wh-What?! No!" Sasori tensed up, trying to deny the truth.

Deidara shook his head, blond locks whipping Sasori across the face from the close proximity. "Liar, un!" he shouted.

"Hey! Don't yell-"

"I hide when I'm scared too," the blond admitted with a softer tone.

Sasori opened his mouth, but quickly closed it. Finally, after a moment of silence, he sighed in admittance, "I don't like the guys in those furry suits."

Deidara seemed surprised, "Really, un? I think they're funny."

"They're stupid…" Sasori muttered.

Deidara laughed and before the small redhead could snap at him, he hugged the other boy. "It's okey! It's not so scary, if you have someone else with you. I can be scared of them too, un!"

Sasori gave the boy an incredulous look. "No, you can't!" he argued. "You can't be scared of something that you're not scared of!"

"Can too!" Deidara stuck out his tongue. "Can too! Can too!"

The redhead growled, "Even if you could, why would you?"

Deidara's cheeks turned red. "I already told you, un! I like you a lot."

"But I don't like you," Sasori said without really thinking. "Besides boys can't like other boys! It's weird!"

The blond's cheek remained red and his nervous smile never faltered. "I… I know…" he muttered in a voice that did not match his appearance. "And that's okey, cause you don't have to. I like you though, so I want you to be happy no matter what un!"

Sasori frowned.

Pulling something out his sleeve, Deidara presented the redhead with his gift. "Here, you can open it early that way you won't get made fun of for taking my present."

The redhead took the smashed piece of rolled paper and undid the fuzzy yarn holding it together. It was a picture. A simple picture of a very pretty cat.

"You like cats right? I see you play with the one behind your house sometimes. I drew him the same way he looks like in real life."

It really did look like his sorta pet cat. He couldn't actually keep the kitty since his father was allergic to its fur. It was weird, yet touching, that Deidara drew this for him. "Thank you…"

The blond beamed at the redhead for accepting his gift. "I stayed up all night long drawing it for you!"

For some reason, Sasori felt really warm and fuzzy inside. He looked over at the ecstatic blond. Now that he thought about it, Deidara really wasn't that bad. Nor was he really that smelly. If anything, the blond was really pretty. Like really, really pretty. With a small smirk, Sasori reached over and grabbed Deidara's hand. He eyed the candy rock on his finger and brought it to his mouth to have a taste - Deidara's hand still intact.

"H-Hey!" Deidara blushed.

"What?" Sasori asked, pulling the candy from his mouth with a pop. "You said you were gonna give it to me anyway."

The blond tried to hide his face behind his hair. "B-B-But… I already chewed on it."

"So?"

"It has my germs… what if my smelly infexes you too!?"

Sasori rolled his eyes, "It's _infects_ and you're not smelly."

Deidara frowned, "Yes I am…"

"No, you're not," Sasori retaliated and ate some of the candy ring.

"Heeeey!" the blond whined. "Stop it, un! You'll get my smelly and I don't want you to be smelly!" Deidara tried to pull his hand away, but the redhead was much stronger.

Sasori humphed, "I already told you, you're not smelly." He let go of the boy's hand in favor for his face. With nervous movements, Sasori pressed a shy kiss to the other boy's cheek. "And even if you were smelly… well then I'd be smelly with you."

Deidara squealed and scrambled away. "Why did you do that!?"

"Because I like you, duh," Sasori explained as if it were obvious and as if he didn't just deny the blond seconds ago.

"But you said that you didn't like me, un!"

Sasori huffed, "Well now I do."

"B-But you said boys liking other boys was weird!"

The redhead glared lightly at his new found interest. "Well now it's not."

Deidara's face went completely went red and little tears formed in his eyes. "Please don't lie to me," he cried.

Sasori gasped in surprise and crawled over to the blond. "I'm not lying! I swear!" he promised. "I'm really like you too!" He held Deidara's hands, making his own sticky as he gripped the now upside down candy jewelry. "I think you're really pretty and really nice. You're not smelly at all! Who cares what everyone else thinks!?"

Deidara sniffled and used his sleeve to wipe away the snot that was starting to run down his face. "You're just saying that, un."

Sasori shook his head and kissed the boy's cheek again. "See!? I'm being serious!" He continued to kiss all over the boy's face, even going as far to place an innocent kiss on the blond's lips. "I won't go back to the party without you."

"But what about the furry guys?"

Sasori tensed, squeezing Deidara's hand a little tighter. "If you… if you hold my hand I won't be as scared."

Deidara bit his bottom lip, "But all of your friends will see…"

"I don't care!" The redhead exclaimed. "They're not really my friends anyways, but you can be! You're going to be my best friend."

This caught the blond's attention, "I've never had a best friend before… "

Sasori smiled, "Now you do and we're going to be best friends forever and ever."

"That's a really long time," Deidara grinned.

"Mhmmm," the redhead agreed.

Coming to an agreement and new friendship, Sasori and Deidara stumbled down the slide together hand in hand before they made their way back to Sasori's party. Upon seeing her child, the redhead's mother swooped him up in a tight hug.

"Sasori! You can't run off like that! Where have you been?" his mother stressed.

"He was hiding," Deidara informed from behind the redhead.

The redhead huffed, "Hey, you said you wouldn't tell, you brat!"

Deidara stuck his tongue out at the redhead and wiggled his fingers in Sasori's hold, reminding the redhead that he still had to tell everyone.

Sasori pulled away from his mom and held their hands up high. "I have something to tell you and everyone else here," he announced in a proud voice. Once everyone quieted, the redhead continued. "This is Deidara and he's my best friend."

Sasori's mother cooed at the sight, "Awh, that's sweet, dear. I'm glad you guys became friends-"

"Yep!" Sasori smiled. Ignoring everybody else he pulled Deidara into the seat next to him. "You can sit here next to me." Leaning over, surprising everyone at the table, Sasori gave his new best friend a kiss on the cheek. No one said anything, but they all sure looked. The redhead refused to let go of the blond's hand, so even though they were sweaty he held on tight. When the mascots gathered around and brought the cake, Sasori didn't feel as scared as he would've before. Now that he had a best friend, he felt much braver.

That's when Sasori decided on his wish. After everyone had sung "Happy Birthday" to him, he glanced over at the timid blond and smiled. Leaning in he stated his wish in his head before blowing out the candles. The guest all cheered and Sasori smiled over at Deidara who returned the gesture.

" _I wish that Deidara will be my best friend forever."_


	2. 02 - Birthday Blues

_Fallout!Verse formatting. If you haven't read any of my fallout stuff then some of this might not make sense. I tried to make it understandable the best I could though. This honestly is almost like a filler chapter - makes no sense and has no steady plot. This is about Sasori being a brat and not wanting to share his feeeeelings._

* * *

" _I'm not going to be caught around here for any fool celebration. To hell with birthdays!"_

 **Norman Rockwell**

* * *

 _::Fort Wayne, IN , 2278 - Great Midwest Commonwealth::_

* * *

The beeping was incessant and it refused to let Sasori get a wink of sleep any longer. He arose groggily and brought his right arm close to his face. On his wrist was a big hunk of metal and a flashing screen. In a vibrant red, a little character was dancing about wearing a party hat surrounded by confetti. The text on the screen read _Happy Birthday!_

Sasori scowled at the piece of technology and clicked it off. Letting his arm fall back, he tried to continue sleeping. Unfortunately for him, sleep was no longer an option. He stared at the decrepit walls of his room. There was a shift from beside him, indicating that the person next to him was still there. He hoped to whatever was out there that they wouldn't wake up. The redhead laid still for a few minutes before finally confirming that his companion was still asleep. With a soft sigh, the redhead slid out from beneath the covers and quietly crept across the room. Opening the dresser, he pulled out his clothes for the day. Just as he was about to head to the bathroom, he stepped on a particular piece of flooring that squeaked. It was just loud enough for his bedside companion to shift again and let out a soft noise. Sasori tensed and tried to cross the ground as quietly as he could.

Once hidden away in the bathroom, Sasori dropped his clothes on the floor and took care of business. After relieving himself, he checked the faucets to see if the water worked like the clerk had said. Upon turning the knob for the shower, the pipes rattled and made a terrible racket. Small spurts of irradiated water were forced out of the rusted steel and finally settled into a low pressure of rain. Sticking his hand in the water, Sasori was met with cold water as expected. Cold water was better than no water. The redhead could only hope that their filtering system wasn't a piece of shit.

He stepped into the chilly shower, his toes wiggly against the grimy tiles beneath him. Goosebumps on his skin raised as he tipped his head under the water. He watched as murky droplets dripped from his dark scarlet locks. It was always surprising to see just how much dirt you could build up within a few days of not bathing. He ran his fingers through his wet hair, trying to pull as much dirt out as he could. Unfortunately for him, his shower was cut short when the water sputtered until it finally stopped releasing heavy droplets.

With a defeated sigh, Sasori abandoned his shower. He stopped in front of the mirror, looking at himself, examining his birthday suit. Thoughtlessly, he ran his fingers over his marred chest. If birthday suit were to be considered in a literal sense, his would be in tatters - not that it mattered to him either way. Sasori was never one for looks. It would be pointless anyway. With the fallout came consequences in beauty. There were people like Kisame who stood at ten foot and were big blue giants. There were others that were similar to their blue friend, though they came in a lovely shade of green. There were even people who looked like they came crawling out of their graves and sounded as if they had smoked for centuries. People, creatures, and even robots - there was no room for beauty. Ugly or pretty? It didn't matter. Sasori had no real opinion. Distantly, he could recall his mother telling him that he was "such a handsome young boy". That was nearly sixteen years or so ago. He was also pretty sure that his old assistant found him attractive, although she never actually said it to his face.

Suddenly, the door to the bathroom flung open, interrupting the redhead's train of thought. Sasori quickly took his hand off his chest and leaned against the sink with both hands before he spared a glance over at the intruder. He already knew who it was, but it didn't stop him from being annoyed.

"Sasori? You hiding-" the voice trailed off as they met eyes.

 _Annoying, hyperactive, loudmouthed,_

"Oh…" The intruder's eyes wandered up and down the naked redhead. A low whistle escaped their lips, eyes lit up with excitement.

 _bomb happy, no personal boundaries, hormonal_

A grin spread across their face, "It must be my birthday, un."

 _blue eyed, blond haired, bratty,_

"Deidara," the redhead snarled, "out."

Of course, he didn't leave. Deidara was a persistent one. "But Sas-"

Of course, Sasori didn't have much patience, so it wasn't long until he was grabbing the nearest thing and hurtling it at the door. It was more than enough to make the blond slam the rickety door shut and leave at once. The redhead groaned and rubbed his face with his left hand. He turned back to the mirror after a moment of making sure the blond teenager wouldn't try and come back in. Continuing his inner monologue…

Then there was Deidara. It was obvious from day one that the boy had some warm affection toward him. Hell, he actually did admit it to Sasori. He could clearly remember feeling the anxiety from the very confession. Funny how he couldn't find that anxiousness anymore. Instead it was just… content.

As soon as he felt the goosebumps raise, the redhead decided to finally put on his clothes. Reaching for his pipboy, he stopped midway. In the corner of the screen was that damned party hat next to the date - reminding him of what day it was. Hopefully, no one would notice it. The device latched onto his arm, then constricted snuggly with a small prick. It was always the same when connecting with his pipboy - a sense of lightheadedness and nausea .

Exiting the bathroom, Sasori was greeted with the sight of Deidara gearing up. The boy sat on their shared bed, stuffing his foot in a boot, his long hair swaying back and forth. It made Sasori wonder what it would look like completely washed and groomed. It also made him wonder why the blond kept it so long. Even women out in the wasteland kept it cut pretty short, but the blond's hair reached his lower back.

Upon hearing the redhead enter the room, Deidara looked up quickly as if he were expecting something. "Awh, you got dressed, un," the boy pouted playfully.

"Obviously," Sasori scoffed. "Nudity does not work well for armor."

Deidara chuckled and finished lacing up his boots. "I guess, but it works for many other things."

"It's too early to deal with you," the redhead sighed. "We're leaving today, so grab everything you need."

The blond sat up straight, "About damn time." He sprung off the bed, stretching his spine. "I already have everything packed up as usual, so let's hit the road." The boy eagerly bounced to the door, grabbing his hefty backpack along the way. He opened the door with a smile and about to make some smart-ass remark to Sasori until he saw a tall male standing in front of him, fist raised as if he were about to knock. Immediately, he shut the door with a humph.

Sasori rolled his eyes at the immature blond. "Since you're already packed up, why don't you do something useful and gather the rest of my things?" Striding over to the door, Sasori nudged the blond out of the way so that he could open the oversize piece of wood. "Lucius," he greeted upon opening the door.

"Hey," the other man greeted awkwardly, "I was just coming to see if you guys were awake…"

Sasori nodded and motioned for the man to come in. "Sorry about the brat, he's just being… well a brat. Did you finish packing?"

Deidara glared from the corner of the room as he quickly stuffed things into Sasori's duffle bag. He did not like that other guy one bit. Sure, he was just an old colleague of Sasori's, but every time he came around Sasori seemed to favor him more instead of Deidara. It just wasn't fair considering how much he and Sasori had gone through compared to the redhead and Lucius. Maybe he was a little jealous and worried that Sasori preferred the dirty blond over him, but damn it - those two wouldn't have even met if it wasn't for Deidara and Kisame! What terrible luck the blond had and what a pushover he was. He'd still help the guy if Sasori asked, just because he liked Sasori and respected him.

"Were about two days away from Chicago," Sasori informed the other ex-vault dweller. "According to Whitley's recordings, there will be Enclave outposts."

"And hopefully, actual Enclave remnants."

The redhead nodded in agreement. He turned around to find the blond done with packing. "That was fast," he commented, taking the bag from the blond.

Deidara massaged his forearm, "I told you I was ready to go, un." He shifted his gaze to Lucius warily.

"Alright," Sasori put a hand on Lucius's shoulder, "let's get this over with."

The blond's lip curled, but before he could do anything the two ex-vault dwellers were already out the door. He followed behind like an angry child.

Sasori wasn't bothered by the blond's antics in the least. He was used to the boy acting like a brat most of the time anyways. Although he didn't understand why he hated Lucius so much. It had been nearly two years since they all began traveling and working together, he figured by now that the blond would've gotten used to the other male. Due to his wandering thoughts, the redhead accidentally clashed pipboys with his vault friend. "Ah, sorry," the redhead apologized, pulling his arm up to his chest.

Lucius laughed and shrugged, "It's okey." He peeked over at the redhead's pipboy, just catching a glimpse of the red screen. "You customized yours, huh? Bright red, sorta like your hair," the man joked.

The redhead chuckled, "Yeah. I wasn't fond of the green."

The dirty blond pulled his arms and compared his beside Sasori's. "I wasn't either at first, but I've grown used to it and hey, would you look at that, you've upgraded that thing. This is so much more advanced than mine. Maybe you could tweak mine?"

"Perhaps after this mission," Sasori agreed.

Raising his eyebrows, Lucius pointed out, "Hey, that party hat. Is today-"

Sasori glared, "It's nothing. Just a malfunction."

The dirty blond narrowed his eyes, smiling almost as viciously, "Sure."

Deidara grumbled under his breath, complaining about vault babies and their technology. Of course, he'd be a hypocrite in saying that he didn't want a pipboy. He most definitely did. The blond was thankful for the conversation to come to an end as they crossed path with a bunch of raiders.

During the fight, the blond couldn't keep his eyes off of the redhead and the other blond fighting. The two seemed to fight so well together - as if they were dancing in harmony. It made him reflect back to when it was just him and Sasori. Their fighting styles were very different. Sasori liked to plan ahead, calmly taking on his enemies. Deidara liked to charge in head first, surprising his enemies with a big bang. Sasori and Deidara were chaotic. Sasori and Lucius were-

A loud shot next to his ear fortunately stopped his train of thoughts. Blinking at the sight in front of him, Deidara watched as a raider's head blasted off their body and dropped to the ground with a heavy thud. With wide eyes he looked over at his savior.

"You should be careful."

Deidara scowled and shrugged away from the dirty blond. "I don't need your help. I didn't need it then and definitely not now," he snarled.

Lucius only cracked a grin, "Right. You only want help from that man over there." He gestured to the redhead who had just finished off a raider's mutt.

"You don't know me or him, so stop acting like you do, un."

"But do you really know him?"

It was a simple question and asked so innocently, but it pissed Deidara off. He grabbed the guy by the front of his armor and pulled him down to his height. "Look here, I don't care if you and Sasori are besties by birth. You were never there for him. He spent _years_ trying to find you and your father and when he finally did find you, you practically blew him off, un! So, if you think you can just waltz into his life and expect me to accept that then you're fucking crazy."

Lucius only rolled his eyes at the smaller blond. "As you said so kindly, _You don't know me or him, so stop acting like you do_. I'd like to see you fight off an army, save a whole wasteland, and find your missing father in one year." The taller blond gripped the boy's wrist and squeezed it roughly. "Anyway, if you think you know Sasori so well then why don't you ask him what today is."

Deidara's furrowed his eyebrows and pulled his arm out of the dirty blond's grip. Today? To him, it was just another day and if it was anything special wouldn't Sasori have said something?

"From the dumb look on your face, it seems that he didn't tell you." The man snickered and stashed his gun away. "Go ahead, ask him. If he trusts you so much, he'll tell you."

"Of course, he trusts me!" the blond snapped. "I don't need to ask him at all, because…" he bit the side of his tongue angrily before pulling a deceiving smile, "because I already know what today is, un! And it's obviously something he doesn't want to talk about, so keep your nose out his business!"

Lucius snorted at the blond's apparent lie. However, before he had time to retort, Sasori interrupted the two.

"Can you two, _please_ , stop acting like sniveling children. It's really starting to piss me off," the redhead complained.

The dirty blond laughed at his snide remark. "You're so quick to anger, Sasori. Must be you age catching up with you."

The redhead narrowed his eyes in a warning. "Let's loot what we can off of these guys and get out of here. We have to be close to a camp if there was this many at once."

Deidara briskly passed the dirty blond, bumping their shoulders purposefully as he followed behind Sasori. Thankfully the other man didn't bother to stop him and went in the opposite way. This gave Deidara time to try and figure out what was so special about today. "Sasori…" The blond muttered as he rolled over a corpse.

The redhead gave a hum in response, not bothering to look up at his companion.

"What's today?"

Sasori tensed, but held himself together. "Tuesday, brat."

Deidara frowned as he pocketed a few caps. "Is there something special about this particular Tuesday?"

"No. Why do you ask?" Sasori lied smoothly.

The blond stared at Sasori hard, trying to detect any trace of him lying, but couldn't find any. "Lucius seemed to think so."

Sasori snorted, "Lucius is an idiot."

"I thought I was an idiot," Deidara laughed. "Does that mean I'm better than him?"

"Not necessarily," the redhead shrugged. "You're still an idiot." He glanced up at the blond who was clearly displeased by his response. "Nevertheless, you're my responsibility, so I guess that makes you my idiot." Standing at full height, the redhead kicked a nearby raider's dead body, examining his outfit and ridiculous haircut. "You do realize that Lucius just says things to rile you up, right? He likes to piss you off just as much as you like to piss him off. Seeing you two fighting is really frustrating to be honest."

Deidara crossed his arms briefly. "He's usually the one to start it, un…" It wasn't long until Sasori grabbed him by his wrist, pulling him in closer. The older man gave him a knowing look that made the blond pout.

"You're both very important to me," the redhead stated clearly. "Even though I haven't known Lucius as long as I've known you, it doesn't mean he's any less than you. His father is the reason why I even continued my studies as a doctor. Granted, the human body and how it worked was instilled in me since I was a child, I don't believe I'd be where I was today if it weren't for James."

The blond balled his fists, "His old man taught you everything you needed to be a doctor, but that has nothing to do with the guy himself. What has Lucius ever done for you? Sure, he's saved our asses a few times before, but so have I! It's not something to brag about, un! It's called surviving and clearly we're doing it right, because we're still breathing." Deidara pulled his arm out of Sasori's grip. "I've told you before that I don't trust him-"

"It's been two years, brat."

"So, what!? You've trusted him since the beginning, and that could've cost us our life. He could've been anyone, un. How could any of us known that he was actually the "good guy", huh? You didn't grow up with him, Sasori. You grew up beside his father, un. I'm sure that he was a good man, but that doesn't mean that his next of kin would be the same," Deidara argued, making himself more upset.

Sasori sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "What're you getting at? He hasn't done anything wrong this entire time."

The blond clenched and unclenched his jaw. "You act like he's your family - like there isn't anything he can't understand about you. You trust him so damn much, but what about me? Everything between us has to be so complicated."

"It really isn't-"

"Maybe not to you," Deidara snapped. "Just because you can ignore your emotions doesn't mean I can, un. I'm always second best - always. First there was Matsuri, the nurse who I'm pretty sure hated my guts. Then there was Kisame, un! I knew Kisame before you, but somehow you two got along so well that it was like you two had met in a previous life. Hell, I'm pretty sure you liked my dog more than me when we first met. And when we found Lucius," the blond laughed, "there was no separating the two of you. I feel like you choose everyone else before me… like you don't trust me or something, un."

Sasori ran his calloused hands through his hair. "You know that's not true, brat."

"Do I?" the blond frowned.

"Yes," Sasori sighed, "I trust you, Deidara."

Deidara crossed his arms again. "I know he says a lot of shit, but… he told me that if you trusted me then you'd tell me what today is."

The redhead pursed his lips, "I already told you. There's nothing special about today." He grabbed the blond by the shoulders, "Look at me, brat." He shook the boy lightly, getting his attention. "Have I ever lied to you?"

"No…"

"I'd never lie to you," the redhead said with a heavy swallow. "If you trust me, then believe me."

Deidara bit his bottom lip in thought. Slowly he nodded, feeling slightly foolish about his outburst. Of course, it was bound to happen. Deidara was a constant time-bomb, always waiting to go off.

"If your lover's quarrel is done, I'd like to get a move on before night falls," Lucius smirked, intruding on the two's conversation. "I hear these parts get rather rough when the light goes out."

Sasori rolled his eyes and took a hand off of Deidara's shoulder. "It's going to be rough no matter what time of day, but I suppose it'd be better to avoid any night time dwellers."

This time when they walked through the wastes, Sasori stayed close to the blond, at his side at all times. This was enough to please the younger male and he couldn't be bothered to annoy the other blond.

* * *

As darkness took over the sky, the three males made shelter in an abandoned grocery store. The place seemed to be an encampment at one time, but now lacked survivors to fill the space. The lack of food and water, or something potentially dangerous, must've driven the people off.

Walking deep into the store, in the heart of the camp, the three men settled down. As Lucius started the fire and Sasori pulled beads closer, Deidara decided to wander off. He explored the abandoned building carelessly.

Back at camp, Sasori and Lucius sat around the fire talking. The dirty blond was currently cooking some radroach over the open flames. Making light conversation, the blond looked over at his friend and asked, "Why didn't you tell him?"

The redhead glared lightly at the other. "I don't know what you mean."

Lucius snorted, "You know damn well. What's the big deal anyways? It's just a birth-"

"Birthday party!" Deidara exclaimed out of nowhere.

Sasori's eyes widened as he turned around frantically. "Brat, you-"

The blond grabbed Sasori by the arm and yanked him up. "There's a birthday party over by the deli, un! Perfectly preserved too! C'mon you gotta see this!" He tugged the man up again, whining, "C'mooooon, Sasori~"

The redhead groaned and stood up reluctantly. "This better not be like the Christmas thing."

Deidara glared at his companion and huffed, "Hey, Christmas was awesome and I recall someone saying that they were wrong for turning me down."

Sasori rolled his eyes, "Fine, whatever. You said it was perfectly preserved?"

The young male nodded excitedly. "This way, un!"

Following the youngest member of their group, Sasori and Lucius were faced with the sight of what appeared to be some fort. Deidara waved for them to follow as he tucked down into a small opening. Getting on their hands and knees, the two older men squeezed through the gap with some trouble.

"Isn't there some kind of door?" Lucius complained as he crawled out.

Deidara put his hands on his hips, "It's not like anyone asked you to come along." He glanced over at Sasori who was giving him a light glare. Rolling his eyes, Deidara replied, "It's sealed real tight. Plus, I wouldn't want to ruin the whole scenery. It's actually pretty cool, so I figured I'd show it to Sasori before I wrecked the place."

Walking past the blond, Sasori stared in awe. In front of them was indeed a perfect replication of a party. Sasori nearly believed that this was some kind of joke. A sick and twisted joke. It was too coincidental that they happened to stumble upon this on his very own birthday. He was pretty damn sure that most wasteland survivors didn't celebrate birthdays. Not unless they came from a vault.

"I guess you're thinking the same thing, huh?" the dirty blonde said.

The redhead pursed his lips and approached the dusty table. At one end sat a child's skeleton slumped over. There was more bones lying around, some in seats and most scattered across the floor. Party hats and a fully aged cake were left untouched on the table. Sasori wasn't sure how the perishable food managed to stay standing and uneaten. It looked so brittle, like the littlest breeze could make it disappear like dust in the wind.

"I wonder how long it's been like this, un."

Sasori ran a finger over the table top with a finger. A thick layer of dust came with it. "Too long."

Deidara hummed and knocked a party hat off of a skull. "Maybe we should loot the place? Who knows, there could be something useful here."

"For once, I agree with the brat," Lucius chuckled.

"Don't call me that," Deidara growled.

"Why? Sasori always does," the dirty blond countered.

"You're not Sasori," the other blond snapped.

As the two bickered, Sasori took the chance to slip away. He really didn't like being there. It reminded him of today. Of all the days in the year, he hated this day the most. Birthdays used to mean something to him - back in the vault. He wasn't that sheltered kid anymore though.

His thoughts were broken when a loud bang, followed by a squeal, sounded throughout the fortified area. He reached for his gun instinctively, running toward the scream. To his surprise and relief, it was only Deidara buried beneath several boxes.

"What the hell happened?" he asked in disbelief.

The blond stumbled out of the pile, something bulky in his hands. "Lookie, lookie!" he squealed."It's the real deal, right?"

Sasori's jaw went slack. "A pipboy…"

"Un!" The excited blond thrust it into Sasori's arms. "Please tell me it's the real deal!"

The redhead shook his head, still in shock. "There's no way…" Holding the box out, he blew some dust off the top. _Property of VAULT-TEC_ , it read in faded, yellow font. Quickly, he and Deidara sat at the nearest table, pushing skeletons out of the way. He gently set it on the table. Turning it up to face him, he found the front covered in more thick layers of dust. Rubbing the side of his hand against it, he uncovered more font. The mere word making Deidara jump up and down in his seat.

"It has to be real! It has to be!" Deidara scooted his chair closer, practically leaning on Sasori to see more. "Which vault is it from!?"

Sasori swiped more of the filth off with his thumb. "For Vault 118 deployment."

Deidara grasped Sasori's forearm tightly. "Open it, un!"

The redhead bit his lip and took the box into his hands. He drummed his fingers against the sides nervously.

"C'mon," the blond urged.

Sasori sighed and set it down. "Fine," he muttered. He slid his hands down it's side, his thumbs settling on a latch on each side. He pressed them at the same time, unlocking the mechanism. The box clicked and the lid popped up just barely. He raised the lid.

Deidara gasped at the sight.

Inside was indeed a pipboy. Sasori reached into the box, picking up the massive piece of technology. Examining it from all angles, the redhead found no problems with it physically. It was in perfect condition and had all the parts. His thumb slipped over a small button underneath the screen on the right. A simple click was all it took for the thing to light in up orange. The screen flitted. The words Pip-boy showing up in a clear green, then various coding and trademarks scrolled by. Suddenly, an avatar showed up, consuming a portion of the screen. He had his thumb sticking up saying, "User data not found! Please connect to user!"

Deidara stared in awe. "It works…" He reached for, but was denied as Sasori slapped his hands away. "Hey!" He watched dumbfounded as Sasori shut it off quickly. "What do you think you're doing? I found that fair and square, un!"

Sasori tucked it back in it's spot in the box. "You don't need it."

"What the hell do you mean, I don't need it? That's complete bullshit," the blond complained, trying to take the box back.

The redhead kept it in a death grip. "You don't need it," he repeated. "Lucius and I already have one, so there's no need-"

"Aw, Sasori, why not let the kiddo have one?" Lucius laughed as he joined the two. "You know that the chances of survival go up with one of these bad boys." He pulled the box right out of Sasori's grip and slid it over to Deidara.

Deidara eagerly took the crate and opened it. "Again, didn't ask for your help, but he has a point." He took out the pipboy, twirling it in his hands.

"Think of it as a reverse birthday gift," the dirty blond grinned.

"Lucius," Sasori warned.

The younger male raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean by that?"

The dirty blond's grin widened, "Seems you didn't know after all, blondie. You're a terrible liar. Go ahead and tell him, Sasori. What makes today so special?"

"Nothing," Sasori gritted out. "If I were you, I'd shut your mouth before I do it for you," the redhead warned.

Deidara pouted, "Okey, you're clearly lying… I thought you said-"

"I said, there's nothing special today," Sasori said eerily calm.

The blond gave him a look of doubt, but then looked back to his new toy. "We'll all have a pipboy now, un. You can show me how to use it and everything. It can't be that bad."

Lucius nodded, "It's really not."

Sasori's eyes followed the blond's fingers as he undid the latch. Half of the device went slack as it opened up. It was small, but he could see it - a tiny needle. He knew the device well enough to know where it was.

"Roll up your sleeve," Lucius instructed. "It won't register to you otherwise."

Deidara did as he was told, reluctantly.

Sasori eyed the tanned skin anxiously. It was as if everything was moving in slow motion. Before he could even comprehend what he was doing, his chair screeched as it flew backwards. He plucked the device right out of Deidara's hand and hurled it at the wall so fast that the blond's hair fluttered briefly.

The machine hit the wall with a terrible clatter. It sparked for a few seconds, the screen lighting up before going black permanently.

The redhead sent the two blonds a menacing glare. It then shifted to Deidara, who was in severe shock - hands still in place. "Trust me when I say, _you don't need it_."

Deidara could only continue to stare on his shock as Sasori left them. Once the redhead was out of sight, he stood up. "What the actual fuck?!" he yelled angrily. He ran over to the broken pipboy, scooping it into his arms.

"Well, well…" Lucius started. "That was quite the temper tantrum. Who would've seen that coming?"

Deidara glared at the other blond. "I don't know what his problem is, but you don't have to be an ass."

The dirty blond raised his hands in defense, "I'm doing nothing wrong. In fact, I'd say it was you who caused him to get upset."

The blond growled and nearly threw the broken device at Lucius. "You have just as much to do with that as me, so don't even begin to-"

"His birthday."

Deidara raised an eyebrow, still mad. "Excuse me?"

Lucius smirked, resting his chin on his hand, "Today. His birthday is today."

The blond dropped the broken machine. "What…?"

The other male rolled his eyes, "You're really giving us blonds a bad name. Today is Sasori's birthday. When I bumped into him earlier today I saw his pipboy. It had a little party hat in the corner. That means it was his birthday." Lucius stood up, throwing his hands up in a gesture. "As you can clearly see, a pipboy is given to a child on their tenth birthday. From that day on forward, it becomes a part of you. It sets the date that it is activated as the child's birthday."

"So, today is…"

"Sasori's birthday! Yes!" Lucius clapped with a laugh. "Or the day he activated, but since he's a vault kid, like me, I'll assume it's his b-day."

Returning back to camp, the two blonds discovered that Sasori had dragged a tent over near the fire indicating that he didn't wish to be bothered. Lucius added more kindle to the fire, pouting, "Awh, man, my radroach burned…" He sighed and looked up at the younger blond. He was staring at the tent. "There's a bit left. You hungry?"

Deidara shook his head slowly. Getting on the ground, he curled up in his sleeping bag. He wasn't tired - he was only pretending. He waited until he heard Lucius put out the fire and climb into his own makeshift bed. He waited a few more minutes to make sure that the other blond was fast asleep. He'd still have to be quiet, considering that he didn't know if Lucius was a light sleeper or not.

Slipping into the redhead's tent as quietly as he could, the blond crawled beside the man. "Sasori…" he whispered.

It was a instant reaction. Sasori had woken up in alarm. Grabbing his knife from underneath his pillow, the redhead flipped over and pressed the cold blade to his intruder's throat. It took a minute to properly make out the person now underneath him. His eyes widened fraction and he backed off. "Deidara, what the hell are you doing?" he asked in a harsh slur.

The blond sheepishly grinned and sat up slowly. Rubbing his neck, he felt a bit of liquid against his fingers. A small cut, nothing major. Ignoring it he grabbed Sasori's left hand, confusing the older man. He pulled on the arm, yanking the limb forward to see the pipboy that was attached to it. Just like Lucius had said, a small party hat was still in the corner. "You lied to me, un…"

Sasori frowned and shook the blond off. "I didn't… I just avoided the truth." He glared down at his pipboy before shutting it down and taking it off. This thing was just causing him more stress.

"That's still lying," Deidara grumbled.

The redhead sighed, "I was being honest though… Today isn't anything special."

"It's your birthday," the blond countered.

"It doesn't mean anything to me," Sasori admitted. "I don't get why it matters so much."

Deidara crossed his arms, "Because it's your-"

The redhead rolled his eyes, "Birthday. Yeah, yeah. I was born today, twenty-one years ago."

The blond let out a small laugh and smiled, "When you say it like that you sound so old, un."

Sasori pursed his lips. "If that's all you wanted, then let me sleep." The man grumbled and laid back down, flinging the blankets over his body - the edge of the fabric catching on a few bottles, knocking them down. He should've known the blond wouldn't give up that easily. Instead of leaving, Deidara laid down beside him.

"Why do you hate your birthday so much?"

The redhead chewed on the inside of his cheek. "No reason," he mumbled.

"Liar," Deidara frowned.

Sasori sighed, "I don't hate the date… more so the significance of the date."

The blond took a moment to think. It never occurred to him that Sasori felt that way. "You hate yourself…?"

"More or less…"

Deidara scowled half-heartedly, "Well, I'm glad you were born today." He squeezed in close to the redhead, wrapping his arms around the older man. "You shouldn't hate yourself. It's insulting."

Sasori snorted, "Insulting to whom?"

"Me," the blond murmured, nuzzling his face into Sasori's back.

The older man let out a soft sigh.

"How come you threw that pipboy?" Deidara asked.

"Because, I care about you."

The blond frowned, "That doesn't make any sense."

The redhead shifted uncomfortably. "You wouldn't understand. You really don't need that piece of junk. You got me after all."

The corners of Deidara's mouth twitched upward. "Is that a confession?~" he teased.

Finally, Sasori turned over. "We've been over this before, Deidara. Look, I'm sorry I lied to you. I just didn't want to make today a big deal and knowing you, you'd go out of your way to make sure it was."

"You know me well," Deidara laughed lightly.

"Too well," Sasori sighed. "About the pipboy… I'll say it once more so you don't forget. You don't need it. If you want, I can make you any type of enhancement you can dream of."

Deidara nodded, "I know you can."

"Then it's settled."

The blond huffed softly, "Fine, but don't think I won't bring this up later." Reaching over, Deidara wrapped himself around Sasori, cuddling him. "Even if you can't love yourself, I can love you enough for the both of us."

Sasori rolled his eyes, but didn't bother to scold the blond. It was pointless anymore.

"Sasori… Happy B-"

The redhead covered the blond's mouth. "I'll stop you right there. I don't wanna hear it. You can spout your love nonsense all you want, but I won't hear anything about birthdays."

"You smell like booze..."

"Just for tonight," Sasori stated passively.

Deidara sighed softly.

"Just for tonight," the redhead repeated as he wrapped an arm around Deidara carefully. He leaned in close to whisper in his ear. "And if you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you."

The blond chuckled and snuggled closer. "Empty threats."

Sasori sighed, "Sleep." He only had to say it once before the blond was out. Sasori wasn't one for physical contact - especially not cuddling- but tonight was different. Even though he hated this day out of all the others the most, he couldn't complain too much. He certainly has had worse days. One final thought ran through his head before he fell asleep: He was definitely going to have a hangover in the morning.


	3. 03 - Special Invitation

I've had a birthday like this once… kinda.

WARNING: mushy gushy cute cupcake stuff

Rated: PT for pre-teens

Word Count: 6227

Naruto © Kishimoto

Story © Happii Haden

* * *

It was really easy, so simple that a kindergartner could do it. That's what Sasori told himself, his face buried in his locker. In his hands was a folded piece of paper - a note. He had wasted an entire notebook just trying to correctly write out his thoughts. Despite the various attempts of drawled out love confessions, he ended up with a simple question. _Will you go out with me? Yes or No?_ Sasori was by no means a coward, but when it came to his own emotions he didn't know what to do. It was almost the end of school, and the poor redhead had been trying to gather his courage up all day. It was currently passing period and he had already wasted two minutes of it in his lockers. Sasori gripped the paper in his hands. This was it. He was gonna do it! He was totally gonna do it! Right here! Right now! Sasori Akasuna was going to hand this note over to his crush once and for all!

"Hey, Sasori!" a voice chimed happily.

The redhead tensed, the note in hand crushing beneath the force of his surprise. Whipping his head out of his locker, he came face to face with his one and only - "Deidara," he greeted coolly.

The blond smiled at him, "You ready for art, yeah?"

Despite his racing heart and sweaty palms, Sasori remained collected in front of his crush. He couldn't look like a weirdo in front of the other boy or else he'd never have a chance! The redhead settled for shrugging and tightened his grip on the crushed paper in his hand. "I think I should be asking you that. I'm always prepared."

Deidara pouted and crossed his arms, "Are you still mad about me borrowing your pencil?"

Sasori shoved the wad of paper in pocket quickly and slammed his locker shut. "You're forgetting the part where you didn't return it."

The blond grinned sheepishly, "Oh, yeah… I still have it…"

"Great. Can I have it back now?" the redhead asked as the two began heading toward their last period.

"Of course!" Deidara rummaged through his pockets and handed over the shortened number two pencil.

"Thanks…" Sasori muttered. He clearly remembered the piece of wood being brand new when he let the blond borrow it.

Deidara let out a nervous laugh. "Actually, yeah… I kinda need to borrow a pencil."

The redhead rolled his eyes, "Seriously?" With a hefty sigh, he extended the pencil back over to the blond. His stomach did back flips as the blond's hand brushed his. Sasori's face grew hot with excitement and embarrassment. "J-Just keep it." He wanted to kick himself for getting so flustered, but luckily for him Deidara hadn't seemed to notice.

"Thanks, yeah!"

The rest of the day went well for Sasori even though he couldn't keep focused. Throughout the entirety of art class, he could only stare at the blond who sat adjacent to him. The boy was so immersed in drawing. He looked so dang cute when he had that focused pout. The most distracting was when the blond would bring the borrowed pencil to his lips, lightly chewing on the end. Had this been any other kid Sasori would have been appalled by the act, but since this was Deidara he couldn't help but be mesmerized by it. He'd give anything to share his first kiss with that boy.

When class finally ended, Sasori practically bolted out of the room. He wasn't sure if he should feel fortunate that the blond also walked home the same path as him. Sometimes, when he wasn't fast enough, Deidara would join him on the way home. As much as Sasori loved seeing him, it made him so nervous. He could only remain cool for so long before he'd finally bumble like an idiot. Something about Deidara made his brain and heart melt, reducing him to a small puddle of stutters and incoherent sentences.

Sasori liked walking home by himself, it gave him time to think properly. Sometimes he'd talk to himself, but that's just because he really didn't have many friends. The few that he did possess also happened to live further away and rode the bus. He didn't have a cell phone either, so calling them wasn't an option. As the redhead passed by school playground gates, he felt safe. Surely Deidara was far behind now.

How wrong he was.

Startled by a screech that sounded awfully like his name, Sasori slowed down. He didn't come to a full stop until someone hopped over the fence and tackled him to the ground. The two bodies tumbled as Sasori tried to keep his head from hitting the ground. "What the-" The rest of his words caught in his throat as he discovered who had just attempted to smash his face into the pavement. There lying on top of him, chest to chest, was the boy of his dreams. "D-D-Deidara!?"

The blond snapped his head up, "Hey!" He wore a big grin as if he were proud. "I'm glad I caught you, yeah!" The boy chuckled, "Literally." He sat up, resting on the redhead's stomach. "I thought we could walk home together!"

Sasori felt like he couldn't breathe and it wasn't because the boy was too heavy. It was the proximity at which the blond had landed himself. The closest he had ever been to Deidara was when they once had to get in a group during art and the blond chose to sit next to him. If just having the blond barely touching him caused momentary amnesia, then having the blond on top of him was death itself.

Trying to pull himself together, Sasori struggled beneath the blond and pushed him off. "Good god, what's wrong with you?!" he snapped, scrambling to his feet. "You could've killed me, you brat!"

Deidara pouted, still sitting on the ground where Sasori practically had thrown him.

"Geez," Sasori sighed, rubbing his scraped elbow, "if you wanted to walk home together, you should've just said so earlier."

The blond stuck his hand out for the redhead. "You ran out before I could even ask, yeah," he sulked.

The redhead braced himself as he helped the blond up. Each passing minute spent with the blond gave him butterflies and it didn't help touching him. "Then you should've asked before class."

"I wasn't thinking about it then!" the blond said in his defense. "Doesn't matter, I'm here now and we can walk together!" The boy took a rather large step forward, something crunching beneath his foot. If the feeling wasn't enough, the noise the scrap of wadded paper made surely caught Deidara's attention. "Huh? What's this?" Removing his foot revealed a smashed ball of paper. The sight nearly sent Sasori into a coma. Deidara picked it up with ease and started to unravel it.

Sasori frantically felt up both of his pockets, his nightmare coming true and literally unfolding in Deidara's pretty hands. Nausea came in the form of a lump in his throat. He wanted to do nothing more than rip the piece of paper out of Deidara's fingers and tear it to shreds, but he couldn't. The redhead was paralyzed with fear. Fear that Deidara would be disgusted and reject him.

"Oo!~ What's this, yeah!?" the blond happily opened the note and read it's contents. His smile fell and turned into a look of surprise.

The redhead could only stare in horror. His jaw was slack and his face was surely red as his hair. He felt hot and his ears were ringing. A pressure was building from deep within him. He wasn't one for crying, but being the tender age of 13 (going on 14) he didn't have much control of his pubescent emotions. He just had to keep holding it in the best he could.

"You…" Deidara started, looking over at the petrified redhead. "You got asked out!?" The boy's eyes lit up, "Who is it from!?"

It took Sasori a few seconds to register what the blond had said. The boy thought that he was the one who had received the "confession".

"Tell me, yeah! Who gave it to you, yeah!?"

 _Did he just say yeah twice?_ Sasori's eyes darted to the paper in Deidara's hands. The blond's name was neatly scrawled across the front. Finally being able to think straight, Sasori snatched the note from the blond. "N-None of your business!" he snapped.

The blond furrowed his eyebrows, for once, looking genuinely upset. "How come!? I wanna know, yeah!"

"Too bad," Sasori snarled. He flipped his backpack around, unzipping it. He shoved the paper in and quickly sealed it away. He proceeded to walk away, the blond close on his trail.

Deidara was surprisingly able to keep up with his pace. "Are you going to actually consider it?"

"None. Of. Your. Business."

The blond continued to pester to the redhead all the way to their neighborhood. When it came to the their parting, Deidara stopped and grabbed him by his shoulder. "You're going to say yes to her aren't you, yeah?"

It almost took Sasori by surprise. It had taken the redhead all of sixth grade to realize and understand that he was gay, but because of his own views he almost forgot that everybody else was straight. And because Deidara was straight, that meant the blond thought he was straight as well. Shaking off the depressing thoughts, Sasori recoiled out of the boy's touch. "Like I've said a million time already, it's none of your business! I mean, why do you even care so much? It's not like we're friends or anything!"

The look of hurt crossed Deidara's face. However, Sasori only got to see a second of it before he was suddenly punched in the face. The thirteen year old stumbled back falling flat on his butt, hands clutching his nose, and vision dazed. Despite his head rush, he gawked up at the red-faced blond in shock.

"You're… You're such a jerk, yeah!" the blond yelled before running off in the direction of his home.

Sasori watched as the blond ran away from him, heart wrenching. He didn't expect the boy to get so violent nor did he understand why. The redhead was pretty sure they weren't friends, so why the heck did the blond punch him in the nose for saying so?! Moving his hands away, he scowled lightly at the sight of blood. And he was supposedly the jerk? Getting to his feet, Sasori shakily walked home. Upon his arrival, his grandmother scolded him for being late, but then freaked out at the sight of his bloody nose. Even though she tried to pry information out of the redhead, the boy kept his mouth shut about Deidara. Although Sasori felt like he didn't deserve to be punched, he didn't want the blond to get in trouble. He was still his crush after all… Fortunately, his nose wasn't broken and the other boy had done minimal damage. Unfortunately, his grandmother decided that it wasn't safe for him to walk home by himself anymore, so she'd be picking him up from now on.

November eighth was approaching rapidly. Sasori would finally turn fourteen. To celebrate his fourteenth birthday, his granny suggested throwing a party. The redhead wasn't too keen on the idea, but after consulting a close friend he decided to go with it. Sunday night, the redhead and his grandmother planned out the party. Because he had a fall birthday, the old woman proposed the idea of ice skating. The redhead was surprised that she actually suggested something cool. Sasori wasn't the most active kid, but if their had to be one sport he adored it was hockey. He could recall playing it back when his parents were still alive. Getting back on the ice would be great and even more fun with his friends. With his party location set, it was time to make invites. He had already formed a list in his head of who he wanted to come. It was just his small group of friends, but there was one person who kept nagging at the back of his mind.

Returning to school on Monday, Sasori made sure to give all his friends their invitations. The invites were nothing special, but they got the job done. It held the date and time and was specified to each person. Although his birthday was Tuesday, the party would be held later that weekend.

During recess, Sasori half expected the blond kid to come up to him. Deidara had the same lunch schedule as the redhead and he'd often wave to the thirteen year old as he walked around with his group of friends. Sasori didn't know why the blond always waved at him, but it was something he secretly looked forward to every recess. Hanging out at the swings like normal, Sasori watched as Deidara and his friends headed near. The redhead clutched onto the metal chain that connected the swings and waited. His eyes discreetly followed the blond. However, he was let down. Deidara completely ignored him. A sinking feeling settled in his stomach. One of Sasori's friends came beside him.

"That's new. You and your boyfriend break up?"

Sasori's face lit up, "Not so loud! He's not my b-boyfriend!"

"Yet," the raven smirked.

"Itachi," Sasori hissed.

Said male rolled his eyes and sat in the swing next to his friend. "I thought you were going to ask him out?"

The redhead crossed his arms and avoided eye contact. "No… I never said that."

Itachi glanced at him blandly. "Right. That's why Jiraiya sensei's trash can was filled to the brim with love notes for him."

"Why were you digging through the trash!?" Sasori asked, whipping his head around. "That's so weird."

The raven shrugged, "I was merely cleaning out my folder when I came across it. I wouldn't call it digging when I only had to pluck it off the top."

"Still…" the redhead muttered.

"What's up with him anyways? He usually says hello to you."

Sasori sighed, "I think he's mad at me… I kinda told him that we weren't friends."

Itachi nodded, "And you're not."

"Exactly!-"

"You're more like soon to be boyfriends."

Sasori glared at his friend who was clearly amused. "Not going to happen. He's… not into guys."

Itachi sighed, "You won't know until you ask. Hey, why don't you try inviting him to your birthday party? Ask him out then."

"Wh-What!? No way!" Sasori looked at his friend like he was crazy. "I'm not going to make a fool of myself like that! Especially at my own birthday!"

"Your loss, Sasori," Itachi scolded. "I would ask him sooner rather than later or else you may end up regretting this for quite a while."

Before Sasori could retort, a teacher blew the whistle ending recess. He followed Itachi, mind racing. The raven wasn't wrong, but Sasori could never bring himself to actually ask Deidara out. If he couldn't ask the boy out, then something as simple as asking him to come to his party was going to be just as impossible. Besides, the blond probably wanted nothing to do with him now.

When it was time for art class once more, Sasori had to walk to the elective alone. He sat down at his table, staring at the blond who was already seated and prepared. Heck, he even brought his own pencil this time! It made the redhead a bit sad to see the blond using his own materials. The redhead felt that the blond was more distracting than ever. He didn't even realize that the teacher had announced that it was a free day until he was finally called upon.

"Sasori, either work on homework or get your supplies out to draw," his teacher said sternly.

This snapped the redhead out of his trance. He felt everyone's, including Deidara's, eyes on him and he flushed. He quickly got his supplies out and kept his head down low. _Smooth Sasori, real smooth,_ he thought to himself. The boy was rarely ever called on for "misbehaving". He tried his best to not stand out. It was quite embarrassing to be lectured by his teachers, especially in front of Deidara. Sasori just wasn't himself today.

The redhead was drawing blanks, literally. Art block was one to never visit until today. Perhaps it was because he was so preoccupied with thoughts of Deidara. What Itachi had said to be specific. Maybe he should invite Deidara… Then again, why would the blond bother? However, it would make Sasori feel better. The redhead sighed quietly, ruffling his hair. Chancing a look up at the blond, he caught the blue eyed boy staring at him. Immediately, Deidara turned away angrily.

Sasori frowned and hung his head low. He did not like having Deidara angry at him. Maybe inviting him would make the boy good with him? Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. Feeling a bit of courage gather in his heart, Sasori set out to make the most perfect and special invitation. Of course, he'd have to hide the name on the front from his desk neighbors. They didn't need to know about his obsession - I mean crush.

For the rest of the period, Sasori worked on Deidara's invitation. It was just a bit bigger than the rest of his friends invites, but he could get a different envelope for it. For this invitation, he went all out. Being known as one of the best artists in his class, he had to show it off to Deidara. Sure, he may have gotten a wee bit carried away, but that was far from his mind as he furiously worked on the invitation. He was so occupied in his piece of work that when the bell rang, signaling the end of school, he was caught off guard. The redhead couldn't believe he spent all that time on just one invitation. Feeling sheepish about his creation, Sasori was quick to hide the piece of paper in his binder.

Gathering his things, he rushed out the door. While he was feeling kind of brave, perhaps it'd be best to give Deidara his invitation now. Hoping to catch the blond, Sasori waited beside the art door - watching several other kids rush past him. He held onto his binder tightly, waiting impatiently for the blond. When the boy did finally exit the class, Sasori opened his mouth to call out to the blond, but somebody else beat him to it.

A friend of the blond's happily bounced over to him, gleefully attaching himself to the taller boy. At the sight of the two males practically hugging, Sasori suddenly felt deflated and bitter. Who was he kidding!? It wasn't like he actually had the balls to express anything to Deidara. He couldn't even tell the kid that they were friends! Angrily, Sasori stomped through the hall to his locker. He just wanted to go home.

The next day at school was dreadful. As soon as he set foot into the building, Sasori knew that everyone would know that it was his special day. Sasori did not like public attention one bit. He didn't understand why the principal had to announce everyone's birthday over the intercom. Settling into his homeroom, Sasori waited for the morning announcements anxiously. When it finally came to reading off the birthdays, he was surprised to hear that three other people shared his birthday. One was the art teacher Kishimoto and other two were eighth graders named Chaann and Haden. Sasori didn't know who the students were, but just from their names he could tell that they were probably complete weirdos. I mean, what kind of names were those?

Unfortunately for the redhead, his teacher quite clearly heard the announcements and proceeded to tell the class to wish the redhead a "Happy Birthday". The echo of his classmates repeating the phrase made him cringe. Wishing for all of the attention to disappear, he folded his arms on the desk and hid his face. Today was going to be the worst.

It didn't get any better. At recess, Sasori decided to spend his recess alone. Trying to stay away from anyone and everyone, he hid out behind the small basketball court behind his school. He managed to avoid getting caught by teachers or students until a certain blond happened to stumble upon him. Sasori hadn't been expecting it and there was no reason he would've expected it. The blond boy, who seemed to be very upset, came up beside him and pushed him down. Now, the redhead was already sitting down, so being pushed from the side caused him to scrape his arms against the brick building and hit his elbow on the pavement.

Wildly, Sasori stared up at Deidara. "What the heck is wrong with you!?" the boy nearly screamed. This was the third time this kid had physically hurt him.

Deidara huffed and threw a piece of paper at the redhead. "Happy birthday, you jerk, yeah!"

The redhead watched as the paper floated down to him and landed on his legs. He picked it up, examining it. The blond stayed to watch his reaction. Sasori raised an eyebrow at the piece of paper. It was folded into the shape of a card. The blond had drawn and perfected him a birthday card on the spot. "Deidara…"

"I can't believe you didn't say anything about it," the blond muttered, arms folded. "And I really can't believe that you didn't even invite me to your party, yeah!"

Sasori stared at the boy in surprise. The blond seemed genuinely upset. This left the redhead so confused. Furrowing his eyebrows and curling his little fists, Sasori glared up at his crush. "Of course I didn't invite you! You were mad at me for no reason!"

Deidara stomped his foot, "You said we weren't friends!"

"Well we're not," Sasori snapped.

"Well, _maybe_ , I want to be friends with you, yeah."

Any other time Sasori would've been blushing, but currently he was rather angry by the fact that his crush has been acting like a big brat this week. "Friends don't hit each other. Only enemies hit each other."

Deidara smirked, "Then I guess that makes us frenemies."

Sasori glared at the other boy, but it was no use. Throughout the rest of recess and onto art class, the blond continued to bother him. He would talk about their status of frenemy and proudly wore it like a badge. He even went as far as to throw notes, in the form of paper balls, at Sasori's head. They read, _You should invite me to your party, that way I can ruin it like a good frenemy._ Many similar notes were passed, each aggravating Sasori more than the last.

Finally at the end of the day, as they were leaving class and Deidara was pestering him, Sasori turned sharply to face the blond. "Will you please, shut up!" Tearing open his binder, he pulled out the invitation he had made for his crush. The redhead pushed it into the blond's hands violently. "Here, now quit bothering me, brat!" he snapped, promptly walking away to avoid further embarrassment.

He didn't see the blond for the rest of that week. Well, he saw him, but the boy avoided him like the plague. It made Sasori wonder why he even liked Deidara to begin with. The blond was so all over the place with his emotions. When Saturday finally rolled around, Sasori woke up early. He hadn't been able to get a wink of sleep that night. He was so anxious over the blond boy coming to his birthday. This would be the first time they spent together outside of school or walks home. However, because of the blond's strange behavior he wasn't even sure if the boy would show up or not. Whether or not Deidara came, it would still give Sasori anxiety. If he showed up, Sasori would have to worry about acting cool and avoid anything embarrassing. If he didn't show, then that would mean he rejected Sasori and the redhead couldn't never find the courage to ever ask him out. But maybe that was for the best.

The redhead's family wasn't rich, but they were wealthy enough to rent out one of the local ice rinks for one night. He arrived an hour early at the place to help set up the party with his granny. There would be pizza, cake, and ice cream. Who said you couldn't have ice cream in winter?

He waited for the guests impatiently. He could only hope that they all came on time. They knew him well enough to know he hated waiting.

* * *

The party was at its prime. A dozen or so kids barely filled the space of the cold ice. Of those twelve kids was Sasori. A rather sad Sasori. He was having fun in all, but one guests had still not made it. Even though he hated waiting, he held up his own party for nearly half an hour in hopes that Deidara would come. When the blond didn't show, Sasori felt the sharp sting of rejection.

Skating on the ice, playing a rough game of hockey, Sasori tried to forget his crush. All of his pent up aggression and sadness was taken out on the plastic puck and a few friends who managed to get in the way. Eventually, the redhead tired himself out and had to stop to take a break. He and a couple of friends exited the rink and went to go hang out in the party room.

Before he left the rink, however, he caught sight of someone sitting on the bench looking out into the ice rink. He was patted on the shoulder by a friend.

"Looks like your boyfriend came after all," Itachi snickered.

Sasori couldn't even bother to push his friend away. All he could do was stare at the blond boy sitting by himself, hands clutched tightly. Ignoring the other kids, Sasori shuffled with heavy feet over to Deidara. "H-Hey…"

The blond looked over at him, eyes wide for a brief second. He then smiled happily, eyes lighting up. "Hey!"

Sasori cleared his throat, "You made it. I thought that…"

Deidara gave the redhead a sheepish grin. "Ah… that. My mom had some car troubles, so we had to wait for my dad to get home." The blond patted the spot next to him on the bench.

The redhead took the seat almost automatically. He sat down, eyes locked onto the blond. "Did you just get here?"

Deidara shook his head, "I've been here for a bit. You're really good at hockey, yeah."

"You've been watching us play?" Sasori asked confused. "I guess I was so into the game I didn't notice you… but hey, you should've joined us."

The blond chewed on his bottom lip. Something he must've done a lot, Sasori noticed. The poor skin was chapped and cracked. "I… uhm..."

Sasori raised an eyebrow. "Ah, I mean, you don't have to play. You could just skate." Glancing down, the redhead focused on their skates. Or just his skates? "You're not wearing any skates…?"

Deidara went red in embarrassment. "I don't know how to skate, yeah…" he mumbled.

The redhead stared at the blond. "Wha… You don't know how to skate?"

A simple nod.

Sasori went silent, thinking back. After giving the blond his invitation, he started ignoring the redhead. Was it because he couldn't skate and knew that if he went to Sasori's party he'd have to? "If you can't skate, how come you still came? I don't imagine it'll be fun to watch everyone else out on the ice."

Deidara played with the ends of his sleeves. "Because you invited me… and it looked like you spent so much time on the invitation that I didn't want to blow it off."

"I didn't spend that much time…" Sasori grumbled, face flushed. Was it really that obvious? "Still, you should have fun too. You could hang onto the sides of the rink?"

Deidara shook his head, "It's fine. I don't mind sitting here. I like watching you. I-I mean, I like watching you play hockey, yeah! You seem to really know what you're doing. Have you played before?"

Sasori stared at the blond who was just as red as him. "I have, but that's not-"

"We really don't know a lot about each other, huh?" the blond interrupted him.

The redhead furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Uh, I suppose we don't. That doesn't mean we can't…" he said lowly.

Deidara looked up at him with a shy smile. "I'd like that. I'm curious though… who asked you out, yeah?"

Sasori nearly rolled his eyes. "Not this again."

The blond laughed lightly. "What? I'm getting to know you. I mean just curious about who it is. Is she in our grade?"

"It doesn't matter."

Deidara raised an eyebrow. "Did you turn her down?"

Sasori folded his arms, "I don't know why you're so persistent. Besides… I wasn't the one who was asked out…"

The blond stared at the redhead in surprise. "That means…" The boy slammed his hands on the empty space of the bench, making Sasori jump in his seat. "You asked someone out, yeah!? N-No way!"

Sasori blushed and avoided the blond's look of surprise. "What!? Can I not have a crush?" For being such a cold place, Sasori felt far too hot.

"N-No it's not that! I'm just surprised that you actually like someone… I mean…" the blond puffed his cheeks before blowing out a slight huff. "You… still had the note and it was unanswered… Did you not give it to her?"

The redhead remained silent.

"I'll take that as a no," the blond sorta laughed. "So who is it? How come you won't tell me?"

Sasori huffed at the blond's insist pestering. "I told you before, it's none of your business. Why do you care so much? I could literally give you any name and it could be a complete lie."

Deidara cross his arms, mimicking the redhead. "Any name?"

"Yes," Sasori replied tensely.

The blond seemed to hesitate with his next words. "So… someone like, uh, Sakura?"

"Could be," Sasori shrugged.

"Maybe Hinata…"

Sasori raised an eyebrow. Was the blond just going to keep guessing names until Sasori told the blond he was correct? "Sure. Why not Hinata?"

Deidara frowned, "Ino?"

The redhead nodded, "I mean… she's pretty…" Of course, he only said this because the mentioned girl looked similar to Deidara. He glanced over at the boy. Maybe it was out of bravery, or stupidity, Sasori decided to share a very important piece of information. The words were spilling out of his lips, before he could think about how they could very well destroy his entire life. "But why does it have to be a girl?"

There was a moment of silent as both boys took in what had just been said. Sasori sat in horror at his own slip up and the blond seemed more than surprised. Burying his face in his gloved hands, Sasori felt his whole existence shrivel up into a ball of nothingness. "I, uh…" Well, that was one way of coming out to his crush.

"You too, huh?"

The redhead's eyes widened from beneath his hands. The blond was admitting that he was into guys too? Had he seriously heard right? Raising his head up slowly, he stared up at Deidara. "You… too?"

The blond was smiling, but his face was painted red. "Yeah… I've kinda always liked guys…" Deidara let out a nervous laugh, "It's really embarrassing saying it out loud."

"Yeah, it is… isn't it?" Sasori agreed.

The blond put a hand on the redhead's shoulder, "Sorry for making it uncomfortable, yeah. I just kinda assumed…"

Sasori shook his head quickly, "N-No, you're fine! I m-mean that's fine! I assumed the same about you...Ah, I mean, uh, I'm pretty sure most guys at our school are straight." The redhead avoided the blond's stare. How could he continuously screw up like this? Maybe Sasori had imagined it, but it seemed that Deidara scooted closer. Were their shoulders always this close?

"So, it wasn't a girl you were going to ask out," Deidara stared slowly. "A fellow male classmate then?"

Sasori laughed weakly, "N-No… I wasn't actually going to… I was just… practicing?"

The blond hummed, "Uhuh…"

"Just a hypothetical situation!"

"For a hypothetical guy?"

Sasori nodded vigorously.

Deidara bit his bottom lip and furrowed his eyebrows. "Then let's say that you did give that person the note."

"I wouldn't-"

The blond stopped him. "It's a "just if" situation."

"Okey…" Sasori muttered with unease.

Deidara continued, "You gave them the note, whether on purpose or not, and they said yes." He looked at Sasori, "What would you do?"

Sasori pulled at his shirt, trying to release some of the heat he was feeling. "I, uh… It'd depend on who it was…"

"It'd be whoever you liked, yeah."

"Ah, right," the redhead muttered. "Uhm, well, I guess I'd be really happy?" He sighed in embarrassment. "I honestly don't know what I'd do. I've never dated anyone before. Guess that makes me kind of a loser, huh?"

Deidara shook his head, smiling, "Not at all! There's nothing wrong with not having dated someone before." He twiddled his fingers in his lap. "What if… they hugged you?"

"I'd hug them back, I guess," Sasori answered, confused.

"And if the held your hand?"

"I'd hold it back? I don't know what you're getting at-" The redhead froze as Deidara leaned over close to him. Their faces mere centimeters apart.

"Just go along with it," Deidara murmured. "You really like them, right?"

Sasori could only nod, heart pounding.

"Would you kiss them, yeah?"

The redhead's mouth fell agape. He must've been stunned in silence for a long few seconds, because Deidara had to encourage him to answer.

"Well?"

"I'd…" Sasori's mouth went dry. Was this his chance? His chance to actually _kiss_ Deidara? "Y-Yeah…" Closing his eyes, he nervously leaned forward. There was no Deidara lips though.

"That's so sweet!" The blond chimed happily, no longer close to Sasori's face.

The redhead's eyes opened wide. Perhaps this wasn't his chance. He pulled back, feeling a bit dejected. "Uh, yeah… I suppose it is." Stretching a bit, the redhead got to his feet. "Maybe we should-" It was so sudden that Sasori hadn't seen it coming. He nearly slid on his skates as he fell back onto his seat. "Deidara!?"

Hands warmed his left thigh with a heavy weight as Deidara leaned onto him. Lips pressed against his firmly in a sweet kiss. The impact of the action left him lightheaded and speechless. It took Sasori a few seconds to understand what exactly just had happened, but it didn't take much for him to firmly grab the blond by his face to pull him in for another kiss.

It was a bit clumsy and Sasori was sure that they bumped teeth. The feeling was indescribable. To actually be able to be _this close_ , to actually feel Deidara.

When they finally pulled apart, Sasori was the first to speak. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me..."

Deidara grinned, nibbling on his lower lip. "I didn't expect you to kiss me back, yeah. I guess that means you like me after all?"

Sasori blinked, "You… knew?" His eyebrows shot up in shock. "You knew I liked you!?"

"Well," Deidara drawled, "maybe…"

The redhead gave the blond a pathetic look. "Was it that obvious?"

The blond dragged his finger across the surface of the redhead's hand, drawing figure eights before settling to hold the other boy's hand. "Not really. I just have a knack for knowing these kinds of things, yeah."

Sasori gave the blond a skeptical look, but didn't say more on it. Instead, the redhead leaned in close again to demand another kiss. "One more time. Just so I know I'm not dreaming."

Deidara laughed, "I promise you're not dreaming, buuuut I like kisses too." The blond pressed his lips gently against the redhead's for a brief second before the older boy pulled away.

"Wait!" Sasori squealed, scrambling to take his gloves off. "I want to feel you," he stated, flustered. Ignoring the blond's laughter, Sasori removed his gloves before taking hold of Deidara's cheeks like before. Without his gloves he could feel the heat beneath the pads of his fingers. Combined with the soft kiss from the blond's pink lips, Sasori was sure this was the best present he ever had.

Practically jumping to his feet, Sasori finished the kiss and awkwardly dragged Deidara behind him.

"Where are we going?" Deidara asked, confused and a bit disappointed Sasori had stopped smooching him.

The redhead gave the blond a playful smirk. "To get you some skates."

A frown formed on the blond's lips. "But, Sasori, you know I can't skate…"

Sasori squeezed Deidara's hand. "I guess that means we'll just have to hold hands the entire time."


	4. 04 - BBJ

For all ya lovelies out there

WARNING: nerds

Rated: ohohoho (M)

Word Count: 3010

Naruto © Kishimoto

Story © Happii Haden

* * *

It was hot. Deidara's mouth opened in a pant, his body slick with sweat. Reaching up, the blond pulled on his ponytail tightly. He seriously hated gym class. It wasn't that he was out of shape or anything. He just had trouble with a few particular students. The blond stopped jogging for a moment and put his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

As if on cue, a group of boys pushed him to the ground before running past. "Keep running, faggot!" one yelled with a laugh.

"You'll never get a date if you look like a pig, brace face!" another yelled.

Deidara growled and glared at the teenagers as they ran off. "Assholes, un!" the blond yelled angrily.

From afar the PE teacher shook his head. "Language Iwa!"

The blond rolled his eyes, not even bothering to defend himself anymore. Before he could stand up on his own, a hand reached down. Deidara looked up, smiling as he saw the familiar face. Grabbing the hand, the blond was pulled up to his feet.

"Sorry, I couldn't catch up fast enough," a redhead frowned.

Deidara gave the other boy's hand a tight squeeze. "Don't worry about it, Sasori."

"Iwa! Akasuna! Cut the chitchat and get back to running!" the teacher snapped as he jotted down something on his clipboard.

Sasori sighed and started a light jog. "You can still go ahead if you want…"

Deidara smiled and shook his head. "Nah, I can stay with you." The blond slowed his jog down and ran beside his best friend and boyfriend.

The redhead was a great guy really, but their classmates thought otherwise. They saw him as a nerd. Sasori was smart - way above his actual grade - and spent a lot of time studying. He used to wear glasses in middle school, but switched to contacts once he reached freshman year. Sometimes he wore his glasses to school, but he always complained about the glare that the lights produced. To make things worse, he also mild asthma - which is why he did everything slowly in PE. Deidara couldn't understand why people associated nerds with having asthma - it was a serious medical condition! It could literally kill him!

Sasori wasn't in on this alone, however. Deidara wasn't exactly a nerd, but rather "the school's faggot" as somebody had once said to him. Most of his hate came from being gay. So what if he had long hair, painted his nails, and wore makeup? Those things didn't define him - he was just like any other normal high school student! Sadly, the small high school they attended was full of bigots. These kids could make fun of you over anything, and they always almost did. In Sasori and Deidara's case, it seemed that they were the number one target for bullying. He knew he shouldn't, but Deidara almost felt thankful for the constant teasing and suffering. It was one of the reasons - the other being art - that he and Sasori got together.

After an exhausting ninety minutes of physical activity, the bell finally rang and ended the class. Sasori and Deidara lingered behind the other many boys as they left the locker rooms. The blond glared at the back of the student's heads angrily. "They're such fucking jerks," he groaned. "Do they not know how expensive makeup is, un?" He rubbed his face, feeling self conscious at the fact that he wasn't wearing any makeup.

Sasori grabbed the boy's hand, trying to comfort him. "You just gotta ignore them, Dei. We have only one more year and then we're free from this hell hole."

"You don't get it, Sasori. Reaction or not, there is no winning with them." Deidara sighed deeply, "I wish they'd just leave us alone."

The redhead sped up and stopped in front of his boyfriend. "Hey, I understand… I do. All I'm saying is - don't let them get to you. One day they'll get what's coming to them." Sasori laced his fingers between the blond's and gave him a mischievous smirk. "Now, I'm thinking, since it's the last period of the day maybe you and I can find a better way to spend our last hour and a half."

The blond bit his bottom lip, barely containing his eager smile. He followed the redhead excitedly, the other boy leading the way.

A few minutes later, the two found themselves in a closet - specifically their usual closet. It was for matting for the art classes, but it was only ever used during the art show.

Sasori pulled the taller blond down to his height as he locked lips with him - one hand on the back of his neck and the other tangled in his hair. He held the blond in place, giving him small kisses.

Deidara was eager, however, and tried to make the kiss a tad more passionate. He pressed his lips hard against Sasori's and wasn't disappointed as the redhead returned the gesture. A soft tongue slid across his bottom lip and he welcomed it graciously.

The two held each other as close as they possibly could, bumping into some art equipment as things got more heated. Somehow, Sasori had been backed into the wall, Deidara now leading the kiss. They slid to the ground, Deidara practically falling into his lap.

The blond pulled back breathless and flushed. From his seated position he could feel the redhead's growing erection. Guess they had gotten a bit to into it. A hand to his face brought his eyes back to his lover. That's when he noticed the blood. A frown took over his face as, he swiped his thumb across the redhead's bottom lip. "It happened again…" he muttered.

Sasori raised an eyebrow in confusion. "The boner? Don't worry about that, it'll go away on its own-" Before he could finish his sentence, Deidara shoved a dirty hand in his face.

"I hurt you again, un!"

The redhead took the hand in his own, examining the crimson liquid. He then felt up his bottom lip, feeling the cut in the flesh.

"I'm sorry, Sasori…"

Said boy sighed and pulled the blond closer in an embrace. "It's not like you stabbed me, Dei. It's just a small cut."

Deidara humphed, "It's these stupid braces. I wish I could just rip them out."

Sasori rolled his eyes and tugged on Deidara's hair. "Honestly, it's not that bad." He pressed his bloody lips against the blond's neck. "Now, it's either keep making out or get off of me," the redhead started. "I'd really prefer to keep making out," he muttered against the flesh, hands finding their way down Deidara's body. "It's not all bad if things get a little bloody~"

This time it was Deidara's turn to roll his eyes. "You have the weirdest kinks, un…" Nevertheless, he let the redhead continue to kiss him as they finished off their school day in the compact closet.

The days carried on as normal. The only difference was that it was now November. It was the night before Sasori's birthday. Said redhead currently on his way to his boyfriend's house. He could distantly see a small amount of light seeping out from the treetops. He gave a smile, hurrying the best he could. Sneaking into the blond's yard, the teenager was able to slip through unnoticed and climbed the tree, where a sizable tree house stood.

Pushing up on the trap floor, Sasori was greeted with the blond propping pillows against the wall. Quietly as he could, the redhead snuck into the wooden house. Crawling on his hands and knees, he got behind the blond and then pounced. His hands grabbed the boy's waist and his lips seeked flesh.

The blond let out a childish scream and wriggled in the grasp. It came to a crashing halt as soon as he saw the redhead laughing his ass off. The blond smacked the other boy on the leg. "Sasori! You prick!"

"S-Sorry, Dei," the redhead nearly wheezed as he laughed.

Deidara huffed and crossed his arms.

Sasori chuckled and shuffled closer to the blond. "No need to pout," he stated with a brief kiss. "What's this whole set up?"

Deidara kissed the other back and untangled his arms. "Movie night, un!" The blond crawled into the corner of the single room home and patted the spot next to him. "Sit!"

The redhead did as he was told and snuggled up next to the blond. "And I had to sneak through your yard why…?"

"My dad is home and he knows that I skipped class last week. He said I'm "grounded" and forbidden to see you until next week."

Sasori rolled his eyes, "As if that could happen." He pulled the blankets over them. "We go to the same school after all…"

Deidara laughed, "Yeah. I tried to tell him it was your birthday, but he wouldn't listen. It's okey though, we can celebrate it early~" He reached over and adjusted the laptop, fixing the screen upright so they could see. Then the blond snuggled next to his boyfriend.

The first movie was finished uninterrupted, but by the third movie the two teens had grown restless. Sasori, of course, had been the one to make the first move. He kissed the top of the blond's head before tilting his head up to devour those sweet lips he loved.

Soon everything else had been forgotten as the two started their favorite activity. Deidara had once been at his side, but was now making his way into Sasori's lap. His braces had, once again, reopened a wound on Sasori's lip, but neither could find the time to care. Deidara could feel just how into Sasori was.

They never had sex before - both being virgins. However, the two had dabbled in the art of handjobs. It was the farthest they had ever gotten, and half the time it was with their clothes still on. Which meant shoving their soiled linens deep within their hampers to avoid embarrassment and suspicions from their parents.

Sliding a hand down the redhead's chest, Deidara lightly played with the bulge in the front of the boy's sweatpants. The teenager let out a soft grunt at the action. This made the blond more confident - going as far to grope and massage the clothed member.

Sasori pulled away from the kiss and panted lightly. "You don't have to do that, Dei…"

"But… it's so hard, un…" Deidara said in his best sultry voice.

The redhead bit his bruised lip, "You're only making it harder by rubbing it…"

The blond gave him a devious smirk. He moved his hand away and scooted up, letting his ass rub against the arousal. Putting a hand on each of Sasori's shoulder, the teen slowly rocked his hips on top of the member - teasing the birthday boy.

Sasori was quick to thrust against the other in synchronized movements. He closed his eyes and tore into his bottom lip - tasting his own blood. His hands reached for the blond, holding onto him as if the redhead's life depended on it. Gritting his teeth together, Sasori managed to groan, "Deidara, we should stop… we really should stop…" His actions contradicted his words as he continued to grind his hips against Deidara's backside.

Deidara let out a breathless laugh, "Coming from the guy who can't stop humping me."

The redhead pulled the blond closer, resting his head in the crook of the blond's neck. "You started this," he hissed.

The blond rolled his eyes and got to his knees, ending their grinding session. He could practically hear Sasori's pout. Still holding onto the redhead, Deidara pulled him back into a kiss - distracting him from what he was about to do.

Slowly, Deidara took one hand down to the front of Sasori's pants. His fingers slid past the waistband of both his sweats and briefs. Almost immediately he found the redhead's hard cock, it now pressing against his lower abdomen. Taking the member in his hand, Deidara pulled it out from the redhead's pants.

Sasori broke the kiss again, this time a bit more flushed. "What're you planning, Dei?" He bucked into the hand when it held him firmly.

"You'll see~" the blond purred. He began stroking the member, receiving soft groans from the redhead. He kissed down the redhead's cheek to his neck. It didn't stop there. Raising a hand up to Sasori's eyes, the blond told him nicely, "Close your eyes, un."

The redhead pouted, but did as the blond said. "Tell me, why do I have to close my eyes?" the boy asked curiously.

"Early birthday present," Deidara chuckled. Sitting up, the blond took a deep breath. He pushed his hair out of his face. Getting on his hands and knees, Deidara got a close up of the redhead's erection. He nervously licked his lips. It was now or never. He reached a hand out to grab the dick again, to hold it in place.

"Dei…" The redhead muttered impatiently.

Rolling his eyes, Deidara leaned his head down. His breath just barely breezing over the hard flesh. With a newly acquired sense of bravery, the blond went down on the redhead's cock. His tongue poked out, licking at the head with a swift motion.

Sasori's eyes snapped open at the sudden wetness. "D-Deidara?" he choked out in surprise. He glanced down, finding the blond's head between his legs.

Deidara looked up, tongue still swirling around the head of the other teen's cock. He took the tip into his mouth, making sure to avoid his teeth. A sharp inhale from Sasori was all it took for him to pop up. "It's your birthday present, un."

The redhead stared at Deidara in awe. "Can… Can you even give me a b-blowjob? What about your-"

The blond smirked, "Don't worry, I've been practicing."

"...practicing?"

Deidara nodded and licked at the dick like it was an ice cream. "I had Hidan buy me a dildo from Kakuzu. I practiced the whole week, making sure I wouldn't hurt you down here~" He sucked on the sides, occasionally swapping for the head. "I watched for scratch marks on it."

Sasori bit his lip, "You find any?"

"Not a single one~"

The redhead closed his eyes, imagining the blond's practice sessions. The blond climbing into bed, pulling out the fake penis from its hidden spot. Stuffing it into his mouth as he tried to figure out what would be the best way to pleasure his boyfriend.

Deidara laughed, "Oo, Sasori, you got harder, un! We're you thinking about something dirty?" he teased. "I'm right here, ya know. No need to fantasize. Is it okey for me to blow you?"

Sasori nodded eagerly, "Yes, please."

The blond was slow at first as his mouth sunk down on the member. So far, so good - Sasori wasn't crying out in pain and Deidara wasn't tasting any blood. Grabbing the base, Deidara held the dick steady as he took it in as deep as he could. The head of the was already starting to slide down his throat. It took all he could do not gag at the feeling.

"Dei…" The redhead said in a warning tone.

The blond looked up at his boyfriend. The boy's cheeks were as red as his flaming hair. His hands were at his sides in a tight fist. He looked like he really wanted to grab onto something. If he didn't have a dick in his mouth, Deidara would have smiled. Instead, he resumed his task at hand. With a light swallow, the blond pressed his lips against the hard flesh and began sucking.

It was an instant reaction. Sasori grabbed Deidara by the back of his head and held him there as he came hard. Neither boy had really expected it.

Untangling his boyfriend's hand out of his hair, Deidara backed off of the teenager. Not used to the taste of semen, the blond spat out his mouth full of cum on the floor.

Sasori, who was leaning against the wall like he had just ran a marathon, glanced at the mess the blond made and then back up at his lover. He looked down at his flaccid member then up at Deidara again. Deciding to tuck himself away, Sasori sighed in embarrassment. "Sorry about that… I didn't think I'd cum so soon. I swear you nearly gave me an asthma attack."

Deidara gave him a small smile, "Tell me about it. I don't think you've ever been that fast. It was fun, but next time please try to give me a warning. Cum doesn't taste that good, un," the blond said scrunching his nose up.

"Really?" Sasori raised an eyebrow. "Hmm," he hummed as he swiped a finger across the mixture of spit and cum on the wooden floor. To Deidara displeasure and disgust he actually tasted it.

"That's gross, un."

The redhead wore a contemplative look. Then he grabbed the blond, who gasped in surprise. He smashed their lips together, prying the boy's mouth open with his tongue.

Although Deidara had just seen the redhead taste his own cum, the teen still allowed him to kiss him. However, when that silky tongue forced it's way in, Deidara wiggled in his boyfriend's hold. He wasn't exactly into tasting that flavor again.

Sasori pulled away with a smirk. "Tastes better from you."

Deidara blushed, "That's really, really gross. Please don't ever do that again, Sasori."

The redhead laughed, "Whatever, I'm sure your cum tastes better anyways." He gave the blond a playful wink and then kissed him gently. "Thank you - for everything. Next time though, I wanna blow you. Maybe for your birthday I could-"

Deidara was quick to slap a hand over his mouth. "Okey, that's enough out of you. You're such a perv, un." The blond moved his hand and returned the gentle kiss with his own. "Happy birthday, Sasori."


	5. 05 - Happy Hauntings

This was a really good idea, but somehow I fucked it up… even though I planned it

Huh...

WARNING: Hope it wasn't confusing

Rated: T

Word Count: 2232

Naruto © Kishimoto

Story © Happii Haden

* * *

It was November finally. Halloween had just passed and now everyone was preparing for Thanksgiving. Everyone except for Deidara that is. The blond was preparing for something much more. Today was a certain redhead's birthday. Deidara had been planning his lover's birthday surprise since October, and today was finally the day. All morning, from the time the redhead left, Deidara began baking a cake and setting up their birthday party of two. He knew that Sasori would be gone all day until 12AM. He was such a busy man - always working. This gave him a _lot_ of preparation time, but that also meant he had a lot of free time which was pretty boring.

With his spare time, Deidara decided to spend it by writing in his journal. Practically dancing, the blond made his way to their personal library. He plopped into the big leathery chair, it spinning at the velocity of his leap. He smiled at the memory of its purchase. He had to really talk the guy into it. Sasori adored antique furniture, antique anything really. It was the reason why Sasori chose this house ten years ago. Which is why, even though the chair was modern, the desk was a beautiful old oak.

Sliding into place, Deidara reached under the desk and pushed a small, hidden button. A small click sounded and then a drawer in unlatched. Inside the hidden compartment lay a brown leather journal. Untying the thin string, he slowly opened and flipped through the worn pages.

Within the pages was writing. Lots of writing. Deidara never really cared for writing, but he was quite the forgetful blond. He cataloged his thoughts down just so he could remember. Most of the pages these days were about Sasori. The mysterious man who ghosted into his life. Somewhere documented, in his journal, is the first time he met Sasori. It had actually been at this house. The place was being auctioned off.

Sasori had been aggressive at first. He'd often ignore the blond and sometimes throw things at Deidara. Fortunately for the blond, they always just barely missed.

Eventually, Deidara confronted the angry man. He was calm and apologized. The blond was sure they could work something out.

Sasori had been intrigued.

Somehow, throughout the years, the two fell in love. Deidara was the first to fall - having just seeing Sasori set a flame in his heart. The redhead, on the other hand, had difficulty accepting the odd nature of their relationship. Two men together? It certainly wasn't normal at the time.

Nowadays, people are more accepting. Still, Sasori was old fashioned and kept their love a secret. Sometimes Deidara wished that the redhead wouldn't hide their love. It wasn't like the redhead had any family to hide it from. They were long dead. As for Deidara, he didn't talk to his family often. They were quite ashamed of him, but the blond didn't care.

Sighing, the blond paused from writing. He stretched back far enough that his view went upside down. He caught glimpse of the camera in the corner of the room. Deidara knew about these cameras - they were everywhere. He didn't know why Sasori requested them - they were totally useless. Maybe he was afraid someone would steal his silly, antique marionettes.

As the day progressed later, Deidara finally cooked dinner and set the table. Sasori would be home soon and Deidara could hardly wait. The redhead was normally quite pessimistic about his birthday. Deidara hoped that this would be the birthday to change the older man's adamant view.

Just as the clock struck twelve, Sasori appeared before Deidara. He followed his routine motions of hanging his keys, kicking over his briefcase, and hanging his coat. Now noticing the decorated kitchen, his eyes widened.

"Deidara…?"

Said blond wrapped his arms around the redhead from behind. "You called?" he teased.

Sasori jumped a bit at the blond's surprise embrace. "Don't do that," the redhead scolded. He turned in the boy's arm, returning the hug before ending it with a sweet kiss.

"Did I startle you?~" the blond laughed. He took Sasori's hand and sat him down at the kitchen table. He placed a plate down in front of the redhead. "I made your favorite meal," he smiled.

Sasori gave a small smile of his own. "You didn't have to."

"It's your special day, yeah, and I gotta treat my special man." The blond sat poured him a glass of tea. "I just want you to enjoy today."

The redhead fiddled with his fork.

Deidara noticed the habit immediately. "What's wrong, Sasori?"

The older man frowned,"You know I love you, right?"

The blond blushed, "Of course, un."

Sasori stood and grabbed the blond by his wrists. "Then let's make it official."

This took Deidara aback. "Sasori, you can possibly mean…"

"I want us to be forever."

Deidara gave his lover a soft look.

"I know you aren't fond of the idea, but I want to be with you. To be able to hold you - make love to you," Sasori frowned. "You know it takes a lot to even just do this," the redhead explained as he gave the blond's wrists a gentle squeeze.

"I know…" Deidara muttered.

The redhead dropped his wrists and instead grabbed his face, kissing him and letting their noses bump. "Then let's be forever. I've been thinking about this for a while now. It'd be really simple - painless even."

The blond bit his bottom lip in thought. "I don't know Sasori…"

"You love me, don't you?"

Deidara nodded slowly, "You know I do."

Sasori gave the blond a sweet smile. "Then you have nothing to worry about. I already have it in the bedroom."

"Sasori… wait, I never wanted it to be like this…"

"Deidara…" The redhead's eyebrows furrowed.

Said blond took a step back, but was grabbed by his lover just as quickly. It scared the blond. Sasori hadn't acted so harshly since the very beginning. "Sasori… please, no…"

The older man only smiled at him lovingly. "I'm sorry, but you don't really have a choice."

* * *

Several snapshots of a camera flashed. Two men crowded around a bed - one held a camera in his hands and the other was taking samples of crimson liquid. They were two of many people that occupied the manor.

"Happened last night," an officer informed a colleague. "We got a call about a gunshot from the neighbors. Busted in and found the body there in the bedroom."

The younger of two, scowled. "That's messed up. I saw the room earlier and nearly threw up."

The other laughed, slapping a hand on the officer's shoulder. "Weak stomach, huh?"

The officer shrugged his partner off. "I wonder what would make a guy do that. On a birthday no less."

"Maybe he was lonely?"

"There's two sets of plates out," the younger pointed out.

The older officer arched an eyebrow, "Odd. We only found traces of one person."

"Perhaps we should do another sweep-"

"Guys, you might wanna check this out," a different officer called from the study.

The two kitchen officers glanced at each other, then shrugged. They stalked over to the study, curious as to what new discovery was made. They found several other officers crowding around the desk and what appeared to be a computer.

"There's no way that this is real."

"I dunno, man, looks pretty real to me."

The two officer pushed through the hoard of black uniforms. "What is this?" the older officer asked.

The man at the desk didn't bother to look up - only replaying the video feed over and over. "The guy who owned this house had a security system setup. Cameras in each room. It caught everything leading up to the suicide."

"Everything?" The younger asked.

"Oh, yeah," the other laughed in disbelief. "It's real weird. Like something out of a movie."

The older officer rolled his eyes, "Just play the damn thing already."

The video was started at the six AM mark. It showed the victim leaving early in the morning. As he left, he seemed to be acting strange, hugging the air and talking to himself.

It gets even weirder as the morning progresses. The kitchen lights up as things starts to move on their own accord. The fridge flew open and ingredients floated out. It was like the officer said - just like a movie.

The two new officers stared in awe as time lapsed. The birthday party that had been set up at the table had strung itself together. The hours after that were quiet until twelve.

When the man returned home, he appeared even more deranged. It was as if he were interacting with an invisible person.

"I can see why he offed himself," the older officer whistled, watching the redhead on the camera. "He was a nutcase."

The younger officer had to look away as the man on the screen put a gun to his head. "I find that comment," the speakers buzzed with a loud bang, "...highly inappropriate."

"I was being serious!" the man defended. "Take a look at the guy. He's hugging and kissing the air. I mean who wouldn't find that crazy?"

"He probably had a mental illness. It isn't right to-"

All the officers jumped as a book went hurtling through the air, right over their heads. They all looked at each other, spooked. Some ran over to the door to try and leave but we're greeted with a slam to the face. This freaked out the majority of the officers. They all trampled to the door, pushing one another out of the way.

As they poured out of the room, one stayed. The young officer. He frowned and sat at the desk. Intrigued and a bit shaken, the officer pulled up the live video feed for the cameras. What he saw explained so much, but his brain couldn't even begin to comprehend what he was seeing. Rewinding, he watched in utter horror. How…?

The redhead and a blond stood over the shoulders of the two officers.

The blond glanced at his lover angrily. "I can't believe you," he huffed. "Why would you do that, un?"

Sasori reached out for the blond, but was met with air as the other ghost moved away. "I thought you'd be happy, Dei. Now we can be together forever."

Deidara glared harder at the redhead. "I didn't want this for you."

The redhead returned the glare. "I don't understand why you're throwing a fit. You love me, right? I did this for you."

Deidara stepped away from the officers and paced the room. "I do love you. I just-"

"Then quit acting like a brat and freakin give me a kiss already! I've been here since this morning and- hey! Watch it!" Sasori yelled as Deidara flung the nearest book at him. "What am I doing wrong?!"

"Everything, un!" Deidara yelled as he stormed out of the room, slamming the door.

Sasori threw his arms up in the air in disbelief. "You kill yourself for the guy you love and he ends up hating you." The redhead sighed and dropped his arms. Suddenly, he stared directly up at the camera in the corner of the room. Then vanished.

At the same time the officer met eyes with the dead man, another officer barged in.

"We gotta go, man. This place is creepy as hell. The kitchen is going crazy - pots and pans flying everywhere. Uchiha nearly got impaled by a steak knife."

The younger officer nodded, face pale and eyes widened. As he left the house with the others, he felt a cold rush of air just as he passed through the kitchen. He stopped in the doorway and looked back. The man only had a second to shut the door before a chair was thrown at him… or probably at whatever was on that video.

Whatever it was, the young officer didn't want to know. He left the house, and was not about to come back ever again.

"You certainly put the happy in Happy Birthday," Sasori replied sarcastically as he moved the chair back.

Deidara crossed his arms and frowned sadly, taking a seat at the table.

The redhead sighed, "I've said I'm sorry countless times now. Instead of getting angry at me, you should think about what I've done for you." He came up behind the blond and rubbed the man's shoulders.

"I know, un…"

"We can be together in all ways possible now. And we don't have to hide it anymore. I don't have to hide my love for you."

Deidara perked up a bit at the confession. "That's true… but what about the house? What if they try to take away our home?"

Sasori leaned down and embraced his lover. "There's no need to worry about that. I left the place to my youngest cousins - they'd never sell the place."

"They won't…?"

"Never," Sasori promised. He pressed his lips against the blond's neck. "Now would you please give me those sweet lips of yours?"

Deidara sighed, but gave a playful smile. "You're so needy, un…" Nevertheless, the blond twisted his head backwards and kissed the redhead.

Sasori smiled, "Thank you… but never do that again, please. It's creepy."


	6. 06 - Birthday Sex

This… uh ...hmmm

WARNING: butt stuff

Rated: mmm

Word Count: 4,781

Naruto © Kishimoto

Story © Happii Haden

* * *

Sasori groaned as he watched his assistant manager put on his coat. The man was getting ready to leave, forcing the college student to stay and cover for him. The guy wasn't exactly the most qualified for the position he held, but it wasn't as if Sasori could do anything about it.

"I've left a list for what needs to be done. I expect it to be finished by the morning. If the head manager sees that nothing has been done, it'll be on you," the assistant manager stated.

The redhead nodded and watched the man exit the gas station. The man sighed and slumped over the counter. If it wasn't for the fact that he had bills to pay, Sasori would've left this job long ago. It wasn't like Sasori hated working, but he seriously did not enjoy having to pick up the slack of others. That, and he had plans for tonight. It was his birthday, after all.

The college student had planned to hit up the bars with his close friends and get wasted. If he wasn't working, he was studying his butt off. Just once in awhile he wanted to let loose. Unfortunately, life was just not that nice to him.

With a heavy sigh, the redhead lifted himself off of the counter and grabbed the clipboard. On it was an extremely long list of what needed to be done. Without thinking, his eyes happened to glance over the schedule for the workers. Something caught his eye - a name under his. A new employee?

 _Kurusu Deidara_

Sasori raised an eyebrow at the name. Definitely someone he hadn't met before and… and they were scheduled to be here on the same shift as him! Immediately, Sasori felt angry. This new guy hadn't even bothered to show up! The redhead could've gotten out early and celebrated his birthday, but of fucking course not.

Grumpily, Sasori carried out his work duties. He swept the rugs, cleaned off the counters, and even rotated the stupid hot dogs. Just as he was mopping the bathroom floors, the bell chimed for the first time that night. Normally, after eight o'clock business would slow down. The redhead poked his head out to see who had came in.

It was a blond. Sasori noticed two things instantly - one, the blond was practically yelling into his cell phone and two, he was wearing a red vest. He narrowed his eyes at that vest. It was the very same vest he was wearing. Was this… Deidara?

Instead of confronting the new guy, Sasori watched him. The blond continued to yap as he walked around. He didn't do much at first, but as soon as he grabbed a pack of candies Sasori got suspicious. It was when he opened it and began eating away that Sasori decided to step in.

"You have to pay for those before you eat, you know?" He said sternly.

The blond turned around in surprise. He looked at the candy and then at Sasori. Then he smiled. "I'll have to call you back, yeah," he said before hanging up abruptly. "Hey, you must be Sasori. I've heard quite a bit about you. I'm Deidara." The blond extended a hand.

Sasori ignored the gesture. "You still have to pay."

Deidara rolled his eyes and fished through his pockets. "Not like the money isn't going to come back to me," he grumbled under his breath.

The redhead ignored the breathy comment and circled around the counter to check the man out. "Rules are still rules," he replied. He could already tell that he wasn't going to like this kid.

"I was told you were a real control freak, yeah," Deidara laughed. "I didn't really take him seriously, but I see it now."

"Whatever," Sasori muttered. "Listen, I've half the cleaning done already - since someone decided to come in late. Go ahead and sign into your register and I'll give you the rest of the list."

The blond raised a brow, but did as he was told. "Where's the assistant manager?" he asked curiously.

"Out."

"So, he just left you here? To close by yourself?"

Sasori didn't bother to reply to the question and instead went back to his mopping. "The list is there on the counter. I've crossed off what I've already finished."

Deidara pursed his lips and grabbed the list. How boring. He couldn't believe that his dad would make him work such a boring job. He dropped the list and followed Sasori. He leaned against the door frame, watching the man mop. He went completely unnoticed until the redhead backed up into him.

"What the hell?!" Sasori snapped as he turned around, mop in hand. He stared at the blond for a moment. "What're you doing?"

Deidara tossed his head back and forth, "Watching you."

"May I ask why?"

Deidara grinned, "How polite. I was bored."

Sasori pressed his lips in a tight line. Taking a breath, he slowly asked, "Then why don't you do something like - I dunno… work?"

The blond shrugged, "All the stuff on that list sucked."

The redhead blinked at his new coworker, thinking about how much he wanted to slam the refrigerator doors in on his head. "It's work. It's not meant to be fun."

Deidara groaned, "I know that, but that doesn't mean we can't make it fun, yeah."

Sasori glared, "No."

"No?"

"There will be no _fun_ until you finish your half of the list. After you've finished, you can do whatever the hell you want," Sasori said firmly.

Deidara snorted, "What makes you think you can tell me what to do?"

"I'm your superior, you little shit. I've been here longer than you, so you have to listen to me. Unfortunately for you, the assistant manager is an asshole and decided to leave," Sasori ground out. He was seriously getting pissed over this new guy.

"I don't take orders from kids, yeah."

Sasori's first balled, "You're one to talk. I'm a lot older than you think. You've got some height over me, but that baby face isn't fooling anyone."

Deidara laughed, "Baby, have you seen your face? You have to be like sixteen."

The redhead growled in the back of his throat. Okey, so maybe he had a bit of an anger problem, but if anything he was being totally calm! With the night he was having it was surprising that he hadn't walked out yet. Still, if this brat thought he was going to get away with this, he was all kinds of wrong.

"I am not sixteen," Sasori snapped defensively. "I'm twenty-three as of today, so I suggest you take that bratty attitude and throw it out with the rest of the trash."

The blond pouted, "So mean, yeah." The guy crossed his arms and spouted under his breath, "I was sure you were younger than me…"

Sasori still heard it and smirked at the hushed words. He was right after all - the blond was a kid.

"As of today… so is today your birthday?" Deidara said suddenly.

This caught Sasori off guard and ended his gloating. He lightly glared at the blond. "Just get back to work." Pushing past the blond, Sasori began to fixing the snacks on the shelves.

Deidara followed him. "How come you're not out celebrating then? Most people don't prefer to work on their birthday, yeah."

Sasori ignored him.

Deidara kept talking. "Unless you're one of those weirdos who do…" He purposely moved things out of place as he followed behind Sasori. "But from how grumpy you are, I don't think that's the case."

The redhead growled and stomped off to the next aisle, ignoring the blond's shenanigans. Sadly, Sasori wasn't a very lucky man.

The blond grabbed the can Sasori was adjusting and stopped him in his tracks. "You actually had plans, but because the assistant manager left you couldn't. Am I right?"

Sasori heaved a sigh, "Yes. Now let me just do my god damned job already."

"No," Deidara smirked.

"No!?" Sasori asked wildly. "As I recall, I'm the superior and-" His eyes widened when the boy put a finger to his lips.

"Don't worry, you can be in charge all you want, _Danna_." Deidara set the can down and grinned at the older male. "We're just going to have some fun. It's your birthday, yeah~"

Sasori furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What the hell did you just call me?"

"Dan-na~" the blond purred.

"That's what I thought…" Sasori inhaled.

Deidara grabbed the redhead's hand and dragged him over to the counter. Reaching down, he fingered a keyring near the redhead crotch. "These the keys to lock up the place?"

Sasori swallowed hard as he felt the fingers just brush over the front of his jeans. "Yes…" he answered slowly. What the hell was the guy planning?

The blond gave Sasori a dangerous smile. He pressed a hand on his chest, the other tugging at the keys latched onto his pants. "You don't mind if I borrow these, do you?"

"Wha-"

Before Sasori could reply or even think, the other male somehow managed to unlatch the set of keys and ran over to the door. He locked the door and flipped the sign to say "Closed".

"Now we can start celebrating, yeah."

Watching the blond claim the keys for himself brought the redhead back to Earth. "What the hell!? You can't just close up like that. You're going to get us in trouble and-"

"You worry too much," Deidara sighed. "Not like we're gonna have any customers." He held the keys up, jiggling them. "If you want these bad boys back you're gonna have to go fishing for them," the blond purred before shoving them down his pants.

Sasori stared in horror as the keys disappeared in the front of the blond's pants. Well, he definitely not getting those back. "...Fine."

Deidara chuckled, "Alright, birthday boy, what did you have planned this evening?"

The redhead grumbled, crossing his arms, "I was just going to go out drinking with a few friends…"

The blond hummed, "Well, you might just be in luck, yeah." He sauntered past the redhead, dragging a hand across his torso as he did so. He ducked behind the counter before Sasori could grab the man's lecherous hands.

"We don't sell alcohol," Sasori informed the other.

Deidara rolled his eyes and opened a small fridge that was under the counter. "I know that, Danna. I never said we were buying any." He let out an excited noise upon finding the object of his desires. He happily sat it down on the counter, licking the mini fridge close. "Lookie here, yeah~"

Sasori stared in disbelief. "Why… who…?"

The blond licked his lips as he took the bottle out of its paper sack. "Mm Vodka~" Happily, he pranced over to the soda machines and grabbed two cups. "Come pick a soda," he called out.

"I… what, no! I'm not getting drunk at work!" Sasori argued.

"Orange?"

Sasori stomped over to Deidara, "I said no-"

Deidara turned around and put a hand over the man's mouth. "Relax, yeah."

Sasori slapped the hand away. "I'm not going to _relax_! Firstly, you can't just get drunk at work and secondly, this is stealing. You can't-"

The blond turned back around, whipping the redhead with his hair. "Don't worry about it. You're not gonna lose your job, Danna."

"Yes, I will if I don't stop you. The assistant manager knows I'm here and he'll definitely cast the blame on me," Sasori stated, anxiety starting to rise.

Deidara took the partially filled cups back over to the counter. "Forget about that guy. He's a pathetic excuse of an assistant manager."

"You don't think I don't know that? It doesn't mean anything to the bigwigs though!"

The blond poured the vodka into the oversized cups and handed one to Sasori. "Seriously, Sasori, you're really starting to turn me off. My dad owns these gas stations."

The redhead glared, "You're lying."

Deidara shook his head, "I promise you that I'm not."

"If your dad is the own then why're you here?" Sasori asked in disbelief.

The blond sighed dramatically, "Something about responsibilities. He assigned me here." Deidara perked up a bit. "He told me about you though. Saying that there was another employee close to my age. Of course, he didn't mention how much of a hottie you were."

Sasori still didn't take the drink. "Okey, so let's say your dad does own this place. Why should I believe that I won't lose my job?"

"I'm his only child and he loves me, yeah," Deidara laughed. "No, really I can guarantee you won't lose your job. Dad never pays attention to the smaller branches. If he did, don't you think that the managers in charge now would be fired?"

"But you said that he told you about me…"

Deidara nodded, "He did, but only because I wouldn't go otherwise. He basically used you to bribe me. " _There's another college kid at this gas station. Go make friends with him. I'm sure he can straighten you up." ."_ The blond snorted at the last part. "Look, I won't say anything."

Sasori grabbed the cup. He really did want to drink… "But what if the assistant manager comes back?"

"Then he can sit outside, cause he's not invited, yeah. It's my word against his," Deidara grinned.

The redhead chewed on his bottom lip in thought. Looking down at the drink made him decide. "Fuck it," he sighed, downing the drink in a second.

Deidara giggled in delight. "There we go! Drink up, yeah!" The blond poured more vodka into Sasori's cup. From there, things only got more wild.

As the two got drunker, they tried to mimic that of a birthday party. Deidara started grabbing donuts, stacking them together to make some kind of monstrous cake. Sasori wasn't any better as he tossed several things of candy on top. The place gradually becoming a mess.

As they munched on the cake, Deidara leaned over - admiring Sasori's face. That's when he noticed the pink donut icing in the corner of his mouth. He didn't think as he leaned in close and licked the sweet frosting off. Fortunately for him, Sasori accepted the gesture and turned it into a sloppy kiss.

The redhead opened his mouth, initiating a deep, tongue filled kiss. Sasori had never kissed another dude before, but there was a first for everything. He held the blond's face, pulling him closer.

Their tongues wrestled as the two drunkenly groped at each other. When they pulled apart, a thin string of spit fell between them. Deidara was quick to catch any remaining saliva left at Sasori's lips. The two tumbled behind the counter, the blond being pressed against it as Sasori trapped him.

Deidara hooked a leg around the redhead and rubbed their crotches together. He moaned at the feeling of the older man's member grow hard against his. The blond was already hard since that first kiss and it didn't help that the keys he had shoved down his pants prior were stabbing him in the thigh. Breaking away from another wet kiss, Deidara asked in a aroused whine, "This isn't your first time, right?"

Sasori shook his head, giving up on Deidara lips and instead targeting his neck. He kissed up to his ear, letting his tongue sinfully trace the shape of the soft skin. "Not my first time having sex, but it will be my first time with a man," he admitted.

Deidara shivered at the man's husky voice. Hearing that the redhead had only slept with women so far did not deter the blond in the slightest. If anything, it made him want Sasori even more. He wanted to be the best lay the guy had or would ever have.

"I'll make it easier on you then," Deidara purred. Dropping to his knees, the blond desperately started undoing the redhead's pants. He pulled the semi-hard cock through the front of his jeans and briefs, mouth watering at the sight.

He grabbed the dick, pulling back the foreskin to reveal the tip. Without a second to spare, Deidara graciously swallowed the dick in one swoop.

Hearing the wet noises of Deidara's mouth on his dick only made the redhead harder. He gripped the side of the counter tightly as the blond blew him. It had been a while since Sasori had this kind of attention. He normally never had sex outside a relationship, but he was too drunk and fed up to care anymore. Groaning, the redhead chanced a look down at the blond. Fuck, it was hot. Deidara was hot.

With a pop, the blond pulled off of the redhead's member. He stroked it and met Sasori's eyes.

Fuck, he was really hot.

Standing up, Deidara shimmied out of his pants. "You got any condoms, yeah?"

Sasori shook his head, "I think there's some in the bathroom for like a quarter or something…"

Deidara smiled devilishly, "Go get one and I'll get myself ready~" He playfully licked at his fingers with a wink.

The redhead stood dazed. He then nodded quickly as if finally comprehending what Deidara had said. He practically ran to the bathroom, furiously digging for his wallet. Unfortunately for him, he didn't have a quarter. "Fuck," he hissed, hitting the machine on the wall. To his surprise, the lid popped off and a bunch of condoms and other miscellaneous quarter items fell to the ground. For once, it seemed, lady luck was on his side. Finding the proper size, Sasori eventually picked up a foil package.

He exited the bathroom only to find the blond fingering himself against the counter. Sasori stared at the blond for a moment, mesmerized by his movements.

Deidara panted harshly, his head turning as soon as he heard Sasori's footsteps. He smiled and moaned, beckoning the older man over to him. "Danna~" he purred.

The redhead approached the blond, swallowing hard.

The blond pulled his fingers out and reached out for the redhead. When the man was close enough, he pulled him into a quick kiss. "You get it?"

Sasori nodded, holding up the the square packet. The foil was taken from him in just a second and soon there was a hand on his junk again. He watched as the blond rolled the condom on and then lubed him up with his mouth. He had to pull the blond off almost immediately. "We better start or else…"

Deidara laughed, wiping the corners of his mouth. "I guess we better then." He leaned against the counter, his torso pressing against the cool surface. "Go ahead, yeah~"

The redhead raised his brows and stepped forward. "Do I just…"

Deidara rolled his eyes, reaching a hand behind him to expose his wetted hole. "Put it in."

Sasori grabbed the blond's hips with one hand and held his erection in the other. He slowly pushed in. It was tight and hot. That was the only thing Sasori could think of as he entered the blond. It was like having sex for the first time all over again.

The blond arched his back, knuckles turning white as he grasped the counter. "Ah! Sasori~! W-Wait!"

The redhead groaned and stopped just as he was all the way in. "Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously!" Deidara snapped. "You're big, yeah," he ended with a whine.

Sasori chuckled at that. "Whatever," he muttered. Pushing Deidara's hair out of the way, he leaned in and pressed butterfly kisses on his neck. "Let me know when."

The two stood there for a moment. If they hadn't been so engrossed in each other, they would've noticed a car pulling up.

"Alright, you can move," Deidara sighed eventually.

Sasori nodded and gave him one last kiss before putting both hands on the blond's hips. He pulled out only to drive back in. The force of the thrust was enough to make both men gasp in pleasure and shock. Sasori repeated the motion. The sound of Deidara moaning sent a shiver up his spine.

"Please, Danna~ Don't, ah, tease me!"

The redhead closed his eyes and rested his head on the boy's shoulder. As drunk as he was, the male was still able to fuck the blond at his best. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he thought about how he would do this again in a heartbeat. Of course, it'd have to be with Deidara, because who the hell else would get drunk at work and fuck a stranger?

Deidara reached behind him and pulled at Sasori's shirt. "T-There! Ah! Right there!"

Sasori swayed a bit as he tried to keep the barrage of thrusts in whatever direction Deidara wanted. The blond's moans got louder, so he assumed he was doing a good job. Biting his bottom lip, the older man tried to keep his sounds of pleasure held back. Sure, he was feeling good, but even when drunk his pride wouldn't let him show it. As he pushed the blond forward, he caught sight of the his neck peeking out from beneath a few strands of hair. This was tempting. The redhead went after the flesh, pressing kisses at first before biting down gently. Upon hearing approving moans, he sucked on the skin in order to leave a nice hickey. It was as he was nibbling on Deidara's neck that he happened to notice headlights.

The redhead lifted his head, straining his neck to see out the clear doors past the register. He narrowed his eyes at a fat, bald figure. They looked oddly familiar.

Then it hit him.

Sasori stopped mid-thrust and his eyes went wide, staring. The man stared right back at him. The redhead suddenly felt very sober.

"Sasori?~" Deidara whined, trying to look over at the man.

Said man was already pulling out and zipping up his pants - condom still on and everything! "Oh, f-fuck, we're in so much trouble!" he panicked. "I fucking told you!"

"Huhh?" Deidara sounded confused. As soon as someone started banging on the glass doors, he looked over. He raised an eyebrow, "Who's that, yeah?"

Sasori could've cried. "The assistant manager."

The blond hummed and turned around. Flinging the rest of his clothes off, he jumped up on the counter. He smirked at Sasori's horrified, yet shocked face. "C'mere~" he taunted, trying to pull Sasori closer with his feet. It surprisingly worked and the redhead stepped between Deidara's legs. The blond pulled him in for a sloppy kiss. "We aren't done here," he hissed against the redhead's lips.

"But-"

"Neither of us have cum yet, and I'll be damned if I let this guy ruin your night again." Deidara groped the front of the redhead's pants. "Take em off," he demanded.

Sasori eyed the man, who still hadn't stopped banging on the door. "What if he calls the cops?"

"Sasori," Deidara growled, "he won't." His voice softened, "Please, finish fucking me, yeah~ You felt so good inside me, Danna~"

Sasori fumbled with his pants, determined to finish fucking the blond. If he was going to lose his job, and possibly be arrested, he might as well go all out. It definitely wasn't the most logical decision.

Soon the banging became background noise as he reunited with the heat that held him so tightly. It was a bit harder to move in and out of the blond in this position, but he enjoyed being able to make out with the other male.

Deidara threw his head back, and the redhead traded his lips for his neck. His eyes didn't leave the stunned man outside of the gas station. He wore a devious smirk for only a moment as a sudden wave of pleasure overcame him and he was left moaning. "Dan-Ahh~ I'm so close, yeah~!" He wrapped his arms around the older male and tugged at his hair.

"Then do it," the redhead grunted. "Cum for me, Deidara," he whispered, voice thick with intoxication and lust. He grabbed the blond's member and stroked it accordingly with his thrusts. He pumped the shaft exactly how he would his own, only having experience with his own member. It seemed that it felt good enough to Deidara that the blond felt compelled to tighten his legs around Sasori. There was no more room for moving as both men came in that instance.

Everything seemed to go quiet as the both of them basked in the moment that came in the form of an orgasm.

Slowly, Deidara lowered his shaky legs and let the older man pull out of him. "That was… amazing," he laughed breathlessly. He got to his feet and wobbled just slightly. He'd definitely be feeling the redhead tomorrow morning. "Oh, here, lemme help you, yeah." The blond reached down and gently pulled the condom off of the redhead's exhausted member. Instead of throwing it away like a normal person, he tossed it somewhere on the floor like a drunk person.

Sasori shook his head and tucked himself away. He really should've taken off all of his clothes, because now he was all hot and sticky. He leaned against the counter as he watched the blond collect his clothes and other personal belongings. "So, what do we do now..?" he asked, motioning toward the man driving off.

Deidara ran his fingers through his tousled hair. "I dunno about you, but I'm gonna have a smoke." With shaky steps, the blond wobbled over to the entryway. He pushed on the doors with his free arm. He let out a disgruntled noise in frustration as the doors didn't open.

Sasori anxiously rubbed the back of his neck. Glancing down, he happened to noticed something gleam in the corner. Walking over to it, he discovered it was the keys. Smirking, he snatched the keyring and casually strode over to the front doors. He jingled the keys playfully in front of Deidara's face. "Forgetting something, blondie?"

Deidara pouted, eyebrows furrowed.

The redhead unlocked the doors and held it one open for the blond like a true drunken gentleman. "Ladies first," he teased.

The blond rolled his eyes and slapped Sasori on his stomach as he passed him on the way out. He walked around the building, throwing all of his shit on the sidewalk before sitting down against the wall. He wasn't bothered when Sasori decided to seat himself next to him. Instead, he offered the redhead a cigarette.

"Thanks," the older male muttered. He stuck the death stick between his lips, waiting for the lighter to be passed. Deidara was kind enough to light it for him instead. Sasori uttered another thanks and inhaled the smoke. He sat comfortably close, mind racing with so many new thoughts. Would he really be able to keep his job? How could Deidara be sure that their assistant manager wouldn't call the cops? Was this just a one time thing? He looked over at the blond.

"So," Deidara started, "happy birthday, yeah."

Sasori let out a soft noise, "Huh.." Oh, yeah, it was his birthday…

"Something on your mind?" the blond asked.

"A lot of somethings," Sasori replied honestly.

Deidara tilted his head, smoke being exhaled. "Shoot."

Sasori rubbed his hands briefly, feeling cold. "I just don't know what to make of this."

"Of this?"

The redhead explained more, "My job… the drinking… the sex…" He sighed, taking a long drag of his cigarette, "What's this all mean for me? If I get fired, I'll have to move back home and get a new job."

Deidara rolled his eyes, "I already told you, you're not gonna lose your job."

Sasori ignored the statement.

"I can take all responsibility for this," the blond muttered. "It was my fault anyways."

The redhead snorted, "You're damn right. I just wanted to do my job…"

The blond punched the older male on the arm. "You're not supposed to agree, asshole." Groaning the man snuffed out his cig and casually flicked it away. "At least you got something good out of all of this, yeah."

"Like what?" Sasori asked.

Deidara gave a small grin, "Birthday sex."

The redhead raised his eyebrows and took one last drag. "Never had that before…" he admitted.

"Not even with a chick?"

"Nah," he shrugged. "I've never had a girlfriend during my birthday."

Deidara scooted closer. "What about a boyfriend, yeah?"

"Nope." Sasori didn't push him away.

The blond hummed, "Well, maybe you can…?"

"How so?"

Deidara rested his head against the redhead's shoulder. "I wonder."

Sasori grabbed Deidara's hand. "Yeah…"


	7. 07 - Daddy Drama: Birthday Special

Hnng

WARNING: all the smut that was missing from Daddy Drama

Rated: M

Word Count: 3878

Naruto © Kishimoto

Story © Happii Haden

* * *

Sasori sighed as he watched his kids run rampant through the house. He was all dressed up and ready to go on a date tonight, however, his children were holding him up. The redhead ran his fingers through his hair. "Guys, Deidara will be here any minute now."

Kankuro plopped onto the couch. "I don't know why we have to leave the house."

The only girl in the family stopped in her tracks, crossing her arms. "Yeah," she piped up. "How come we have to go?"

"Yeah!" Gaara mimicked from behind the girl.

Sasori pinched the bridge of his nose. "Your mother wanted to see you kids anyways. It'll just be for a night."

"But we have school," Kankuro groaned.

The doorbell rang and before Sasori could answer it, Gaara had ran up to the door. The little boy pulled it open, revealing a date-ready Deidara.

Sasori stared in awe at the blond in a dress.

"H-Hey," he greeted shyly to the family.

Gaara titled his head in confusion. "I thought you said it was a boy?"

The question had Kankuro and Temari in a fit of laughter. Deidara stood awkwardly in the doorway, red in the face.

Sasori quickly pulled Gaara from the door. "Don't be rude," he scolded. "You know better than to answer the door like that. Remember what I told you?"

"To ask, "who is it?" first…" The little redhead muttered.

"Exactly. You always ask for their name first. Then…?"

"Then I get daddy or Kankuro…"

Sasori nodded, "Right." He ruffled the small boy's hair and turned to Deidara. "Sorry about this."

Deidara smiled, "It's alright, un."

The redhead grabbed his keys off the coffee table and put on his jacket. "Okey, kiddos, let's go. Your mom has dinner ready and is waiting for you guys. It's only for tonight."

The oldest groaned and reluctantly dragged himself out of the house. Behind him was the middle child, pouting while texting her friends. Lastly, the smallest child reached up for his father. The older man picked him up without second thought and exited the house with his date. With one hand, he managed to unlock his car and buckle his smallest child in. When everyone had buckled up, Sasori backed out of the driveway and drove them to his ex wife's house.

When they reached their first destination, Sasori escorted his children up to the house. Deidara sat in the car, waiting patiently. The redhead apologized for having to take Deidara to his ex's house, but the blond shrugged it off saying that he understood and wasn't bothered by it in the slightest.

The woman opened the door and happily let in her children. She seemed happy that Sasori had came over and gestured him in. The redhead shook his head and suggested to the car where Deidara sat - watching through the window. His face heated up as both adults looked at him. Immediately, he dodged the stare by looking down at his shoes.

Soon enough, the car door was being opened again. The redhead climbed in and set the vehicle in drive. "Sorry about that. She likes to yap a lot."

"It's okey, un," the blond stated. "So, where are we going?" he asked curiously. The older man had said they were going out to celebrate his birthday but never said where.

"It's a surprise," the older man smirked.

Deidara pouted, "Hey, it's your birthday not mine!"

The redhead reached over blindly and somehow managed to take Deidara's hand in his own. "I know and that's why we're doing what I want to do. I'm the birthday boy after all."

The blond rolled his eyes playfully and held the older man's hand as he drove them to wherever they were going.

Eventually, they arrived at the restaurant. It was an expensive one he noted. Deidara rubbed his dress down, trying to smooth out the creases. He almost felt underdressed arriving at the place. However, looking at the redhead, he could tell that he dressed just fine.

Taking the blond's arm, Sasori escorted him inside the restaurant. He had made a reservation a month in advance and really hoped that the blond would like it. They were seated at a table almost immediately. Deidara had been quiet the entire time. As soon as they were given a menu, the blond buried his nose in the plastic book. Sasori reached out and grabbed the menu from the boy.

"D-Danna!?" the blond cried out in a hushed tone.

The redhead gave him a small smile, "You've been so quiet, brat. I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable by choosing this place."

Deidara quickly shook his head, "N-No! Not at all! I'm sorry, un, I must seem really rude right now." He combed his fingers through his bangs. "I've never ate at a place like this before is all."

"I wanted to treat you to something nice."

The blond blushed, "It's your birthday though. I'm supposed to treat you to something nice."

The older man smirked and reached over, grabbing the blond's hand. He pressed a sweet kiss against the skin. "Just being with you is more than a treat."

Deidara practically melted in his seat at the loving words. He should've been dating older men from the beginning! College boys couldn't hold a candle to a real man. "Danna…" the younger male mumbled.

Sasori kissed his hand one more time before letting the boy go, so he could decide what to eat.

The date went smoothly. The food was great and Sasori was just… well perfect. Throughout the night, Deidara could only think of his gift to the older man. He had actually bought him a present - a fairly expensive watch. The older man had mentioned how his old one had finally wore out, so Deidara decided to get one for him. However, the blond wanted to do something else for the redhead. Something more intimate.

When they reached Sasori's house, the redhead invited him in. He offered to get Deidara something to drink while the blond could relax on the couch. The blond was a bit antsy though.

The redhead passed the blond a glass of water and sat down next to him on the couch. He noted how the boy kept bouncing his leg up and down, either anxiously or impatiently he wasn't sure. In an attempt to calm the blond, he put a hand just above his knee and gave him a light squeeze. "You alright?" he asked, concern laced in his tone.

Deidara blushed, "Y-Yes! I'm fine, un! Just… uhm really excited to give you your gift?" He dug through his purse and awkwardly handed the man a small box. "I know it's not much, but I know you said you needed a new one and-"

The redhead took the box from the blond, opening it as he listened to the younger male ramble. Inside was a silver watch. He smirked and closed the box, setting it to the side. "Deidara," he started, cutting the bumbling boy off. "Thank you. I really do appreciate it. It's good to know somebody actually listens to me around here," he joked.

Deidara laughed and leaned in close, "I kinda have another present for you." He held the end of his dress nervously and lightly kissed the older man. It wasn't the first time they had kissed or even made out, but it would be first time they got past first base.

Sasori responded eagerly, having discovered over the time of dating Deidara that he liked kissing him quite a bit. He already kinda had a feeling about what the blond wanted to give him, but for Deidara's sake he played innocent. He held the blond by his arms, rubbing them soothingly. The kiss deepened and soon the blond was crawling into his lap.

Deidara tugged at the man's shirt in approval at the passionate kiss. He put his legs on either side of the redhead and sat comfortably on top of him. From the thin fabric of his underwear, he could just about feel everything below him - including a particular piece of anatomy.

Moaning into the kiss, Deidara rocked in the man's lap. His panties were starting to feel a bit too tight. He almost wished he hadn't wore them, but this was a special occasion! The blond gasped in surprise as the redhead's hands slipped down to his ass, groping sensually. "Danna~," he whined into the kiss.

The older man, held him tightly and stood up with surprising strength. Deidara was a slender guy, but he also was a grown ass man too. Sasori kissed him briefly, carrying him toward the stairs.

Deidara wrapped his arms around the man's neck, blushing. He glanced at the stairs and then at his boyfriend. "Are you sure about this?"

"Are you implying that I can't?" Sasori hummed.

Deidara smirked and chuckled lowly, "Well, you are getting old, un."

The redhead narrowed his eyes at the blond.

The blond snickered at the face, however, it didn't last long. His eyes widened as he was suddenly thrown over the redhead's shoulder and carried up the stairs. Deidara tried not to squirm, but it was hard not to when his nearly bare ass was exposed to the cold air. "Sasoriiii!" he squealed as he got a good look of the bottom stairwell from the top.

"I won't drop you," the redhead said with humor in his voice. He nudged his bedroom door open with his foot and carried his young boyfriend inside the dark room. From memory, he knew where to throw the blond, so that he wouldn't land on the floor.

The blond fell back onto the bed as Sasori tossed him. The mattress creaked as the redhead followed him. A bedside light beside him flicked on and created a warm glow throughout the bedroom.

"Is this what you wanted?" Sasori asked, voice low and husky.

"Y-Yeah," Deidara muttered, avoiding eye contact.

Sasori held his cheek, directing his gaze back to him. "We don't-"

The blond grabbed his hand. "I want to, un!" He pulled the man by his shirt, bringing him in for another kiss. This one ended much sooner than the last as the blond stripped Sasori of his shirt. "You want to too, right?" he asked just to make sure.

"I'd be lying if I said I haven't thought about it," the redhead answered. The look the blond gave him was cute, yet seductive and it nearly sent the older man into a frenzy. Instead of his lips Sasori went after his neck, peppering it in kisses and tender love bites.

"D-Danna, wait- ah~ I'm supposed to be the one who- unnn~" Deidara whined, trying to push the older man off of him. Sure, he'd let Sasori be in charge, but the blond wanted to be the one pleasuring him. Not the other way around!

Sasori nipped at the skin, lips dragging across shortly after. "My birthday, my rules. Remember?" Pulling the blond up, the redhead swapped places with the younger male. He sat against the headboard with Deidara now on his knees. "I've always wanted to try this," the redhead admitted as he reached for his boyfriend. "Come, let me taste you."

The blond blushed at the lustful command. He scooted closer until the tent in his dress was almost pressed against Sasori's chest.

"Lift your dress."

Deidara bit his lip and held up his dress with a flushed face. He shivered as the redhead kissed down his stomach to where his leaking erection stood. "Sasori Danna~," he moaned as the older man mouthed the hard organ beneath the thin fabric. "Please... "

Sasori hummed and hooked his fingers into the sides of the underwear. He pulled them down, teasingly slow. The blond tried to wiggle his hips in an effort to make them move further down, but Sasori wouldn't have any of that. "Patience, Deidara."

The blond huffed lightly, "Hypocrite." He gasped when his member was grasped and stroked lovingly. "Ah~!"

"That's not a very nice thing to say to someone on their birthday," Sasori scolded playfully. He gave the erect member an experimental lick. He could only hoped that he did this right, after all he was usually always the one on the receiving end for this kind of thing. Pulling the blond closer by his hips, he swallowed the member whole.

Deidara had to hold himself against the headboard. It had been a good few years since he had last had a blow job. "Mm, Danna…" the blond moaned, body trembling. A jolt of electricity ran up his spine as he felt a slick finger press against his heat. It was unexpected, but Deidara welcomed it already trying to sink down onto the finger.

When did the redhead even find time to…?

"If… If you do that, I'll cum, u-un~" he whimpered in warning. There was a rumble from the back of Sasori's throat that Deidara recognized as a chuckle, but it felt so good that he thrust instinctively into the hot mouth.

Sasori didn't let this deter him as he continued to suck the blond off. Slowly, he slid a lubed finger inside the blond. The blond made no show or sounds of discomfort, so Sasori took it upon himself to add in another finger. It seemed that Deidara was rather used to the feeling as he desperately tried to ride on the digits inside of him. Pulling off to give his jaw a rest, Sasori resorted to stroking the saliva soaked member. "Take it off," the redhead demanded.

The blond did his best to try and listen to the redhead. Words just seemed so incoherent at this point. It wasn't until Sasori's hand was off of him and instead pulling at his dress that Deidara understood what he'd said. Holding himself steady as he could, the blond pulled the pretty dress over his head further messing up his hair.

The redhead took a moment to admire the blond's body.

Deidara took this as his chance to get some leverage over Sasori. He, reluctantly, pulled the redhead's fingers out of him and sat down before the man could try and resume what he was doing. He smirked triumphantly at Sasori's confused expression. "It's my turn, un."

"Oh?" Sasori raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Just because you're the birthday boy doesn't mean you get to have it your way like a brat!" the blond huffed. "We're gonna do things my way now, whether you like it or not."

"Will you now? I'd like to see how," Sasori chuckled.

Deidara narrowed his eyes at the condescending man. Oh, he'd show him alright. "I'll you show how a real pro does it, un," the blond purred. Slinking down Sasori's body, Deidara leveled himself with the redhead's groin. He bit his bottom lip, smirking. "Someone's excited," he remarked, grinding his palm against the bulge in Sasori's pants.

The redhead pressed his lips tightly.

The blond's smirk only widened at this. "Don't worry, Danna. I'll make you feel good really soon~" he teased. With nimble fingers, Deidara undid the older male's slacks. Dipping his head down, the blond wrapped his lips around what seemed to be the side of the redhead's shaft. With a heavy tongue, the blond lapped at the hard organ through the fabric leaving it wet wherever he traced his tongue. Following the fabrics seems, he found the boxer's buttoned off front. Grabbing Sasori's hips, the blond steadied himself as he slid his tongue between the open fabric, finally tasting skin.

Sasori hissed at the feeling of the blond's devilish tongue. The front of his boxers was uncomfortably wet and constantly rubbing against his aching erection. He felt a tug on the fabric and glanced down. To his surprise, Deidara somehow had managed to unbutton his boxers with his mouth. Still in shock, Sasori unwillingly let out a groan of pleasure when the blond pulled out his member and began pressing hot kisses to it.

Deidara dragged the cock across his parted lips, leaving a thin trail of saliva. Occasionally, he'd let his tongue poke out and run along the sides before swirling around the head just to eventually suck on the tip. He teased the tip of the erection countless times, slowly devouring the member inch by inch each time. Soon enough, Deidara was shamelessly hollowing his cheeks as he blew the redhead.

Said male was having a hard time staying quiet. If Deidara had wanted him to squirm, then he had seriously succeeded. Sasori wove his fingers between the blond's matted locks and held onto the boy like his life depended on it. The redhead had many blowjobs before, but never any so passionate as Deidara's was. The boy seemed like he was thoroughly enjoying it. In fact, Deidara's hand that wasn't holding Sasori wasn't anywhere to be seen. Craning his neck, he found the blond fingering himself just as eagerly. "How… is your jaw not… tired?" Sasori panted curiously.

The blond pulled off of his erection with a pop. "Practice, un," Deidara winked. Instead of returning to the blowjob, Deidara just pumped his shaft diligently. "Condoms or nah?"

"Up to you," Sasori inhaled sharply.

Deidara shook his head and sat up. "I want us to really feel each other, un," he purred. Crawling back on top of Sasori, the blond found the lubricant Sasori had used earlier on his bedside table. "Just for extra measure~" he chimed, grabbing the bottle and pouring a glob of it into his hand.

The redhead shivered at the cold gel sliding down his hard-on. The hand on him never left as the blond started to descend slowly. Just before Deidara could fuck himself, Sasori stopped him. He grabbed the blond's hips, holding him tightly just above his erection.

"Danna," the boy complained.

Sasori smiled up at the blond. "No need to rush, Dei. I just wanted to ask something first."

Deidara wiggled his hips. "Whaaaat?"

"This may sound like a stupid question, but… are you a virgin?"

The blond stopped at that. His eyes widened slightly. Truthfully, no, he wasn't, but how would Sasori feel about that? Thinking back to just mere moments ago, Deidara had acted pretty slutty. The man must've realized he had done this kind of thing many times and with so many different guys. Maybe the older man was having second thoughts? Maybe the man wanted a virgin boy instead. Without realizing it, the blond's lips quivered in the form of a frown. A hand on his cheek brought his attention back.

"I didn't mean it as bad thing," Sasori said softly.

Deidara tried to look away, but found he couldn't when the redhead stared at him like that -so loving and accepting. "I… I-I, uhm," he stuttered. "W-Would you prefer it if I was…?" he really didn't want to disappoint the redhead, but it was inevitable.

Sasori rolled his eyes and pulled Deidara into a kiss. "Of course not," he started between kisses.

"Then why ask?"

The redhead laughed lightly, "I honestly wasn't sure. You just seemed so much more experienced than I anticipated." He kissed the boy in reassurance again. "I don't care if you're not a virgin, Dei. I just want to make sure that I'm not hurting you or forcing you into anything. You seem to forget that I'm not exactly a virgin either. How could I judge you over something as trivial as virginity when I have three kids?"

Deidara's race flushed at the man's response. He always knew what to say it seemed. Hearing the older man's words made him feel silly for even doubting him. "Oh, Danna," Deidara moaned as he finally impaled himself on Sasori's erection. "Nng~ you're too, ah, good to me~" the blond sighed happily, loving how much the redhead filled him up.

Sasori took a deep breath, not entirely ready as Deidara took him in. His fingers dug into the blond's hips, possibly hard enough to leave bruises the next morning. "Geez, Dei, you're… hah.." The man had to bite his lip as Deidara wasted no time in riding his cock. It seemed his little blond was no longer in the mood to talk.

Grinding his hips, Deidara kept the redhead buried deep inside of him all the while pleasuring the both of them. Using Sasori as leverage, the blond was able to happily bounced on top of him. He was content in doing so, but when Sasori grabbed both of his hands and held them his heart fluttered. It was because of Sasori's heart-felt actions and sweet whispers that Deidara knew that what they were doing was definitely more than just fucking. It felt like love and to Deidara that was better than any orgasm.

Somehow during their romp Sasori sat up and managed to put Deidara on his back. He let the blond wrapped his legs around him as he continued to make love to him. Snuggling into the crook of Deidara's neck, Sasori found pleasure in kissing and sucking at the hot, damp skin. "Do I need to pull out…?" he asked breathlessly, feeling close to reaching his end.

Deidara shook his head to his best ability. "I-Inside~" he mewed. "Fill me up, u-un!" A kiss to his ear had his toes curling.

"Saying such filthy things like that only make me want you more," the redhead warned playfully. "And I don't think, ah, either of us could handle that."

The blond pulled Sasori from his neck and gave him a sloppy smooch. "Wanna bet~?" His back arched as Sasori gave a particularly delightful thrust. "You can make me cum as many times as you want, Danna~ I'm all yours," he panted with a smile.

Sasori lost it at that. Grabbing the blond's member, he stroked him rapidly in attempt to bring him to orgasm before himself and it worked. Deidara came into his hand and on his chest, practically screaming. The redhead found it harder to thrust inside the constricted cavern. He rested his head against the blond's shoulder as he came just after the younger male, hips still rocking.

The two laid there sweaty and breathing heavily. Sasori was the first to move, pulling out of the blond beneath him. He shuddered at the feeling and rolled off the bed tiredly.

Deidara could only watch as the redhead stumbled into his bathroom. Getting to his feet as well, the blond discovered the feeling of Sasori's cum running down his thighs. While it wasn't entirely unpleasant, it was bound to turn him on again if he didn't do something about it. He crossed his legs tightly. Fortunately for him, Sasori came back with the shower running in the background.

The redhead smiled, "Shower?"

Deidara nodded and sauntered over to his older boyfriend. "Second round?" he asked playfully.

Sasori, to no one's surprise, picked the blond up for the second time that night and had his way with him in the small shower.

While Deidara hadn't the courage to say "I love you" yet, he felt and was more than positive that Sasori felt the same way.


	8. 08 - The Last Birthday

Happy birthday kisses to Sasori and chaann. Muah~

Please don't hate me too much c:

WARNING: lovesick fools

Rated: it's gonna be saaaaaad (K)

Word Count: 2451

Naruto © Kishimoto

Story © Happii Haden

* * *

When Sasori woke up this morning, it was bright. All four walls around him a pure white with a pair of curtains to match. It was eight o'clock, he already knew. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he sat up and looked around.

"Oh, you're up," a familiar voice chimed.

Sasori blinked tiredly and yawned, "The light…" he muttered.

The person laughed, "If I didn't draw the curtains you'd never get up and you wouldn't want to miss today, would you?"

The redhead stretched, "I suppose not." He swung his lower half of his body over and let his feet hang off the side of the bed. "I'll just need a minute," he yawned again.

"Such a sleepyhead," they laughed. "I'll be outside waiting for you."

Sasori nodded and waited until the nurse left. He slowly got out of bed, shivering as his bare feet touched the cold tile. Digging through his small wardrobe, the redhead searched for the outfit that he had planned on wearing for today. There was a specific sweater that he- "Aha!" he exclaimed, finding the black pullover he needed. Gathering a pair of clean pants and his converse, the redhead exited his room still in gown and hair tousled.

"I can hold onto those for you," the nurse smiled politely.

Sasori nodded and handed the stack of clothes to the nurse. He followed the nurse through the halls, making only one stop to the bathroom, and eventually arrived at his designated room.

"Good morning, Sasori," a man in a white coat smiled cheerfully.

"Morning.."

The man flipped through his clipboard as if it were an everyday occurrence. "We'll just be going over the usuals today."

Sasori hopped up on the table with a sigh. He could only hope that this would go by fast. He had plans for later and would rather be doing those instead.

When eleven o'clock rolled around the redhead was finally released and able to attend his prior commitments. He was escorted to the outside courtyard by a nurse, despite his say in the matter. Upon opening the doors, the redhead was hit with a cold breeze. He hugged himself tightly, banking on the oversized sweater to keep him warm.

"Oh, it looks like all your friends are here," the nurse commented. "I'll leave you be, just remember to press the button on the remote if you need anything."

Sasori nodded, not needing to be told what to do. The procedure was etched into his memory. He lightly patted his jeans pockets and gave the nurse a knowing look.

Waving the nurse off, Sasori strolled over to his friends who were waiting for him on a couple of benches. As he walked toward his group of friends, the few polite ones waved to him, while the others seemed to bicker playfully. He waved back briefly, eyes scanning every person in the group. To his dismay, the one and only person he wanted to see wasn't to be seen. With a quiet sigh, the redhead went to greet his friends.

Before he could utter a single syllable, thunderous footsteps stampeded toward him from behind. Suddenly, something crashed into him. "Danna!"

The redhead smiled, biting his lip. Turning around in the arms, Sasori came face to face with the one person he wanted to see.

"Happy birthday, Sasori!" a tall blond cried out in jubilation, squeezing the redhead in a hug.

The redhead returned the embrace, feeling warmer by the second. With cold fingers, he held Deidara's face in his hands. Without delay, Sasori pressed his lips against the other male's.

The kiss was strong and passionate, the pairs of lips desperately smacking together. Hands roamed and groped lightly. From afar, whistles could be heard coming from their friends. When Sasori felt the blond's grip leave his bicep he knew that it was because the blond was giving everyone else - more specifically Hidan - the bird. The redhead smiled into the kiss.

"Sasori, is everything alri- aahh, I'm sorry!" the redhead's nurse fretted, seeing the two teenagers all over each other. "I-I had gotten a call. I thought maybe y-you had pressed the button and I'm just so sorry!"

The redhead put some distance between him and the blond boy, giving the nurse an apologetic smile. Honestly, the woman should have been used to it by now.

"Is that a remote in your pocket or are you just happy to see me, yeah?" The blond teased.

Sasori chuckled and gave the blond one last kiss before releasing him. "You had me worrying, brat," the redhead muttered, taking the blond's hand.

The two approached the group of teens. Both raised their eyebrows as they heard one of their friends sing obnoxiously. "Sasori and Deidara sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

"Happy birthday!" a girl with blue hair cheered as she got to her feet, pulling the couple into a hug. "Our little Sasori is finally turning eighteen!"

"Thanks, Konan," the redhead said calmly.

The girl giggled and pointed at Deidara. "That leaves you as the youngest, Dei."

The blond huffed, "I'll be sixteen in six months, yeah!"

"And you'll still be the youngest," Sasori smirked.

"Danna," Deidara whined. "Hidan is the same age as me!"

The redhead kissed his cheek. "Well, I'm glad you all came out here just for my birthday. It's refreshing to have you guys around."

"Speaking of which, we got you presents," one of them piped up.

"And ordered pizza!" another chimed in.

Konan clapped her hands together. "Let's get celebrating!"

Deidara smiled and nudged the redhead gently, trying to get him into high spirits. The redhead gave a small smile and squeezed his hand in response.

The group sat around outside surrounding Sasori as he opened his presents. Their oldest friends, Kakuzu and Pein, had been the ones to get the food and drinks. They mentioned that they didn't need to be there when he opened his presents, so Sasori didn't wait up for them. They'd only get mad at him if he did.

He received a gift from each friend, having a total of nine gifts. They were divided between art supplies and video games. Sasori was thankful for everything and made sure that everyone knew that.

When the two oldest boys returned, everybody herded together and ventured off to the canteen where the hospital staff was nice enough to section off a small area. The group sat at a large round table, munching on pizza, cake, candy, and ice cream. However, what the staff didn't know what that the birthday boy made a sudden request. Kakuzu was reluctant at first, but Sasori was able to convince him otherwise. The oldest in the group of friends, while out getting the pizza, also bought a case of alcohol. It wasn't very strong, but it still contained enough liquor to get you buzzed. Kakuzu and Pein stuffed their coats and pockets with ten cans and once seated, passed them around so the group could pour then out into their disposable cups.

Sasori graciously thanked them. His friends thought it a bit strange that he wanted to drink, but no one bothered to stop him. Deidara was the most concerned, but after being soothed by Sasori he reluctantly agreed.

The redhead took his first sip of alcohol ever with confidence. It didn't taste too bad! Of course, it wasn't the hardest liquor out there, but he knew his limits. Still, the redhead smashed his carbonated liquor faster than anyone else at the table. He felt the affects of the alcohol slowly as he chewed on some taffy. He felt warm and tingly, especially from his belly. It spread all over him, comfortably wrapping around him like his sweater.

"Sasori…?" Deidara grabbed his hand.

The redhead hazily glanced over. He felt so tired all of a sudden. He sluggishly leaned over onto his boyfriend. He could vaguely hear the sound of screeching chairs.

"Sasori!"

His vision then faded to black.

When he came to, the redhead was lying in his bed. He was still wearing his outfit from before minus his shoes. Lolling his head to the side, he found his beloved blond sitting in a chair, asleep and holding his hand. Sasori smiled, rubbing the top of the boy's hand with his thumb.

This woke the blond up immediately. He nearly jumped out of his seat upon seeing the redhead awake and well. "Danna! Don't ever scare me like that again!" Deidara squeezed his hand tightly, "You're lucky that you only passed out, yeah! You could've had a heart attack! I was so scared that your heart stopped again and… and... and dammit Sasori! Why would you thinking drinking was a good idea?"

Sasori rubbed his forehead, "Did they find out we had drinks…?" He cleared his throat, realizing how rough his voice sounded.

Deidara squeezed his hand again - this time a little more aggressive.

"Ow! Hey-"

"Sasori," the blond huffed.

The redhead sighed and sat up. "I'm sorry, Dei… I really didn't mean to worry you. I just wanted to try it out."

Deidara frowned, "We could've waited until your twenty-first, yeah."

Sasori bit his bottom lip.

"...but if you're wondering - no, they didn't find out. They assumed you passed out from excitement. They had your heart monitor up for a bit…" The blond pushed his hair back, trying to stay calm. "It was beating pretty fast, but like I said - they assumed it was excitement." The blond held the redhead's hand to his face, resting the cold fingers to his cheek. "Let's not do anything stupid like that again, yeah."

The redhead nodded, "Not like I'd get the chance to."

Deidara titled his head in confusion.

Sasori beckoned the blond closer, wanting a kiss. He was granted with a small peck and in return, the redhead answered the blond's unasked question. "This morning… during one of my usual checkups, the doctor told me that… this may probably be my last birthday."

Deidara stared at his boyfriend, speechless. He shook his head in disbelief. "Y-You're kidding, right?" he tried to laugh. "You have to be. Just last month you told me you were getting better, yeah…" The blond nodded to himself as if confirming the redhead's health. "You are getting b-better!"

Sasori frowned, "I'm sorry, Dei… I haven't been completely honest with you these past few months. I just didn't-"

"There's no way. You don't even look as half as bad as you did when you first got here!" The blond argued.

"None of the treatments have been working and there's not much more they can do here," Sasori sighed truthfully. "I've been getting a lot of sleep when you're not here. I knew you'd start to worry if I looked sick."

Deidara glared at the redhead. "Why…? Why would you lie to me!? What the hell is wrong with you!? W-Why…" The blond rubbed his glossy eyes, trying to hold back the pent up emotions he was having. It didn't work so well. Silent tears ran down the blond's red, angry cheeks.

"Deidara, I-"

"I don't wanna lose you," Deidara sniffled. "It just can't be... this can't be your last birthday. Y-You promised! You promised me!" he cried.

Sasori leaned over and pulled the sobbing blond into his bed. "Dei…" he muttered, scooting over. The other male climbed into his bed shakily, unsure if he wanted to sit up or lay down in despair.

"You can't leave me, Danna," the blond croaked. "We had so many plans and things we wanted to do, yeah. I can't do them without y-you."

The redhead laid down, taking the blond with him. "You act as if I'm going to die tomorrow."

Deidara slapped his boyfriend's arm. "Don't say that!" he snapped in worry.

"Hey! You're the one who implied it!" Sasori huffed. He grabbed the crying blond's hand, "Look, Dei, we can still do those things."

The blond shook his head.

"Yes, we can," Sasori stated, confident in his answer. "There's still senior prom and I couldn't go alone."

"B-But-"

"And movie nights? We can still have that every Friday. Hell, if you want, we can do it everyday," Sasori offered. "Nothing will change just because…"

Deidara rubbed his eyes, "There's still so much more though… You can't compact a lifetime worth of memories in less than a year, yeah."

Sasori used the end of his sweater sleeve to wipe off the stray tears that fell down Deidara cheek. "Maybe not, but we can try." He gave the boy another reassuring kiss. "Tell me, what is it that you want? I can try and make it happen."

"I… I want do everything with you, Sasori. I want to travel with you. I want my… my first time to be with you. I want to be able to call you Danna and mean it, yeah."

The redhead blushed at the blond's honesty. It was as if… as if Deidara had read his mind, seeing into his dreams. "I love you."

The blond's bottom lip trembled and soon enough another wave of tears came crashing in accompanied by another slap to Sasori's arm.

"Goddammit, Deidara!" The redhead hissed, rubbing the tender area. "You're gonna leave a bruise there-"

"Good!" Deidara nearly yelled, hopping out of the bed. "I hope it does!"

Sasori frowned and got up after the blond. "What the hell did I do now?" He grabbed Deidara by his wrist and tried to get the boy to turn around and face him.

"Stop it!" Deidara sobbed.

"Wha-"

"Stop making me fall more in love with you!" the blond yelled, shaking. "How could you, yeah!?"

Sasori's eyebrow furrowed in confusion, "I don't-"

"I love you so much, Sasori! B-But you're leaving me! You can't say things like that and expect me to be alright!"

The redhead spun the boy around so that they were facing each other. "This is gonna sound bad, but I don't want you to be alright." The blond gave him a sad, confused look. "I… I'm happy that you care so much that it makes you unhappy. I know it's selfish of me, but I don't want you to love anyone else like you love me. I know I never could." Sasori took Deidara's hands in his. "You never know, Dei. Maybe things will turn around and start to get better, but even if it doesn't we'll still have each other. The human body may be fleeting, but our bond, _us,_ we're forever."

* * *

 _End_


End file.
